


Back to You

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A little bit of Ryuji/Shiho, Akira/Ann, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Getting Back Together, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Romance, Sexual Content, ShuAnn, akirann, complicated things, or... the process of getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Ren and Ann were a perfect couple until the distance split them apart. Two years later, Ann returns to Tokyo after modeling abroad for some time, hoping to find a place to settle in. Inevitably, she crosses paths with Ren once again. It's tense between them at first, but sparks eventually fly once more. However, certain circumstances keep the flame from rekindling.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 90
Kudos: 175





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had another ShuAnn idea and decided to work with it.
> 
> This takes several years after the events of Persona 5, so it's another post-P5 fic. Woot woot. I have pretty much the story planned out—at least the ending part. But yeah, it might be a while for chapters to update, since I'm still kinda struggling with the beginning part of this.
> 
> So anyways, without further ado..

They were together four years.

“Ann... wait—”

Everything was perfect. Their love was perfect. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

“No. I get it,” she said, turning her gaze away from the computer screen. “You don’t want to be with me anymore.”

She thought that the distance wouldn’t get between them.

“No, Ann!” he immediately responded, sounding a little desperate—something atypical of him, as he was never one to beg. “That’s not true! I love you! I just—”

But, it seemed like it was straining them more than she thought it would.

“I understand, Ren. Long distance... is hard.” She clenched her hands in fists, choking back tears. “I-It’s not for everyone... I’m sorry I can’t be there for you like you want me to. I know that you’re hurting... that you feel lonely all the time... I’m sorry... I’m selfish.... I’ve been a horrible girlfriend.”

“Ann, please... please don’t cry...”

“I love you, Ren... but... you’re right. This can’t go on... This isn’t realistic.”

“I never said that, Ann... I just—”

“—Let’s break up...”

There was a long pause. A long, painful pause.

“...What?” he finally broke silence, sounding like his own spirit had shattered in pieces.

A tear finally ran down Ann’s cheek.

“I can’t do this to you anymore, Ren...” she said, wiping another falling tear from her cheek. “You’re obviously not happy.”

“Ann... that’s not true...”

“Be honest with yourself, Ren! I’m not there enough for you. They keep sending me farther and farther away every time you have hope I’ll come back soon. Doesn’t that make you sad?”

“Of course it does! But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you. That doesn’t mean I want to end things with you!!”

“But... I don’t want you to be... sad all the time....” she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

“I’m not sad all the time! Ann... stop talking all this nonsense! I miss you, alright? Of course I miss you. It’s not unusual to miss someone you love when they’re far away!!” he tried to reason with her.

“But... I’m always far away!!” Her head snapped back at the camera on the top of her computer screen. “Doesn’t that bother you one bit?”

“Of course it does!!! But I know you’ll always be there and around. I know you’ll always come back. And I’m willing to wait. I’ll wait for you as long you need. Please, Ann...I love you... I—”

She shook her head, still doubting of everything—of him. “I just... want you to be happy, Ren... I don’t... want you to resent me.”

“Ann... I don’t resent you. I’ll never resent you for making your own decisions.”

“You say that now... but...”

“But what?”

“But... in the end... that’s how it always ends up being in long distance relationships. One person always ends up resenting the other for their personal choices.”

“Ann...”

She took in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to regain her composure.

“So, let's just end it here, okay?” Ann forced a smile, letting another tear fall down her cheek. “Go meet someone else who’ll always be there for you. Who’ll satisfy you in a way that I can’t anymore.”

“No, Ann...” he still refused, shaking his head. “I don’t want another woman. I want you and only you. You’re the only woman for me. Please...”

“Goodbye, Ren... Take care and stay safe. I’ll never forget about you...”

“Ann— No! Wait—”

** _*Click*_ **

After clicking the “end call” button on her skype screen, she slammed her laptop shut, wailing away as her tears came pouring out like a waterfall.

Breaking up... was never easy.

* * *

_Two years later..._

“Phew!” Ann breathed after setting down a large box on the carpet, wiping off a drop of sweat on her forehead. “This should be the last one.”

Two days ago, she had just moved into her new apartment in Tokyo, gradually settling herself in since she arrived. After two years of traveling abroad and compiling months and months of modeling experience, Ann was ready to settle herself back in Japan. She signed up for an agency that was about fifteen minutes away, which had plenty of opportunities for her to continue on her career, so Ann couldn’t be anymore excited to continue onward with this new experience.

Ann stopped for a moment, walking out of her room to inspect the results of her hard efforts in setting up her whole living space. The apartment was slightly bigger than a typical one in Japan. Apparently, Ann was the first tenant here, as this was a relatively new apartment complex; so everything, including the smooth wooden floors and lightly gray painted walls, were pretty much neat and pristine. And the place smelled new too, like a brand new house. Her furniture had already been set out with the help of some movers she hired. The feng shui seemed off though—perhaps a coffee table or kotatsu between her TV set and the adjacent couches was needed?

Either way, Ann was grateful. It was a relatively nice place. She went back into her room, finishing up with her unpacking in the small space. Shortly after unpacking the last set of items, Ann’s phone rang. It was Shiho.

“Hey, Shiho!” Ann answered gleefully as she leaped right onto her bed. “I finally unpacked everything!”

_“Oh, that’s great, Ann!” _cheered Shiho on the other line._ “Why don’t we celebrate later? You’re free tonight, right?”_

“Of course!” the blonde chirped, kicking her feet in the air. “I’ll be starting in a few days, so I have some free time.”

_“Yay! Can’t wait! Let’s head to the Shibuya diner around seven then? Does that sound okay?”_

“Mm! sounds good, Shiho.”

_ “It’s good to have you back, Ann. I really missed you.”_

“I missed you too. See you then!”

_“Okay!”_

After hanging up the phone and setting it aside on her bed, Ann let out a light sigh, just simply looking at the moving ceiling fan and feeling the large gust of air it blew against her enervate body. Perhaps she should shower first before getting ready to meet up with her long time friend, after all the unpacking and moving around she had done today. 

Regardless, it was good to be back. It was indeed. Ann wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“I’ll just have the turkey club sandwich and an iced tea—unsweetened please. Thank you,” Ann said to the waitress taking her and Shiho’s order. After the waitress repeated their orders to ensure she had the right selections, she gave took their menus and went off into the kitchen.

“Wow, Ann. Even after all these years. You still have quite the appetite.” Shiho chuckled.

“Hey. I don’t eat the whole thing. I just eat half of it and save the other half for later,” Ann said, leaning forward with her arms resting on the table. “So, how have you been, Shiho? It feels like it’s almost been months since we last skyped.”

“I know, I know. I just been super busy with work and stuff,” Shiho replied. “My schedule has been out of whack these last few months.”

“Nursing doesn’t sound like an easy job.” Ann said. “But, you got this, Shiho. You’ve always wanted to help people, and I’m pretty sure you’re a kick ass nurse on the floor.”

“Thanks. I try. It’s definitely a challenge, but I work with wonderful people. And Ryuji has been so supportive of me, I couldn’t have done it without his help too.”

Ann smiled. It was good knowing that both her good friends were doing well. Although Ryuji was an idiot, she knew he had a good heart for the most part. Over the years, he had matured into a fine young man, and Ann trusted that he’d make Shiho happy (otherwise she’d have to kick his ass). 

The waitress came back with their drinks, setting them down on the table.

“How is Ryuji, by the way?” Ann asked, sipping her iced tea from the straw.

“Oh, he’s good. He’s still teaching gym at the high school in Yokohama. And we’re living together now. We’ve been living together for almost a year now.”

“Aww... how sweet!” The blonde enthused with a beaming smile. “I’m so glad you two are happy.”

“We are, and...” Shiho paused, lifting her glass with her left hand. “Notice anything different?”

“Huh?” Ann bobbed her head to the side.

Shiho raised her glass at Ann. “Look a little closer...”

Ann looked at the object she held in her hand, something glinting bright on her ring finger.

There was a ring on that finger.

...

...A ring!

Ann’s azure eyes widened. She gasped, her hands on her mouth. “OH MY GOD SHIHO!!!!!” She snatched Shiho’s left wrist, looking closer at the ring on her finger. “He... You... You’re engaged!!!!”

Shiho giggled. “Uh huh. He proposed a few days ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I knew you were coming back soon, so I wanted to wait until then to give you the news.”

“Ahhh!!!” Ann squeaked in glee, now holding Shiho’s hand and drink with both hands. “Oh my god! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy for you!!!”

“Hehe... And I want _you_ to be my maid of honor.” Shiho smiled. “You’re okay with that, right?”

“Oh, silly! Of course I’m okay with that!” Ann said, wiping a happy tear from her eye. “More than okay!!! Oh my god! My best friend is getting married!!! This is so exciting! Ahhh!!!!”

There were disapproving stares shooting toward the giddy and enthusiastic Ann, but she didn’t care. Her best friend was getting married! This was more than big news—it was fantastic, enormous! Ann couldn’t be any happier for Shiho.

“Have you guys planned a date, yet?” Ann asked, letting go of Shiho’s hand.

Shiho shook her head. “We’re supposed to meet with a planner in a few days to go over a bunch of venues first.”

“You gotta take me with you! I want to help as much as I can!”

“Of course, Ann. I was just about to ask you too.” She laughed. “I’ll message you the details later. But in the meantime, now that you know about the news. What about you?” She switched the subject. “How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been great. Had a chance to explore many different countries and different cultures. It was fun! But now, I just want to settle in somewhere—somewhere to go back to whenever I’m done with work, you know?”

“That’s understandable. And I’m glad you decided to come back. What about Rui? How’s he been?”

Tonegawa Rui was Ann’s boyfriend, who she had been dating since her last visit in France for several months. It was a nice coincidence meeting someone who was Japanese like her while traveling around the world. He was a young respectable man who had also been traveling around like her, someone Ann could confide in during those times away from home when she had no one else to talk to. At first, Ann was a bit hesitant to go anywhere further than friendship because of the requirements of her job at the time she was abroad, but since they shared common ground, and were often together, she was willing to take the risk with him and see how it would turn out.

So far, he’d been good to her, and she enjoyed his company whenever he was around. Since she was back in Tokyo, there was a bit of a long distance between them for now, but his trips were supposedly only short-term and not for long, so they'd still have some time to spend together while he was back home.

She could handle it—the long distance. She wouldn’t make the same mistake like she did in her last relationship before him.

“Rui’s been great.” Ann smiled, looking at her phone on the side of the table when it vibrated. “Speak of the devil...”

“Oh? A message from him?”

“Yeah,” Ann replied when she picked up her phone, swiping to unlock it to view her new messages. “He’s in Kyoto right now for a wedding shoot.”

“Oh, that’s right. He’s a photographer, right?”

“Yeah. Not being bias here, but his works are really great! I definitely recommend him if you’re thinking of hiring a photographer for your wedding—he specializes in weddings too.”

“Hmm... Will consider it. You think he’ll give us a discount?” asked Shiho in a slight jest.

“I’m pretty sure he would since you know me. I’ll talk to him about it when I get back, and I’ll let you know what he says,” Ann said as she typed out a reply to him, tapping the “send” button on her screen and setting her phone back down to give Shiho back her undivided attention. “Have you thought of any places for your wedding yet?”

“Not yet. But we both agreed on where our honeymoon would be.”

“Where is that?”

“Hawaii.” Shiho smiled. “I’d like somewhere romantic, sunny, and with lots of water too.”

“Haha, you’ve always liked the ocean.” Ann chuckled. “Well, if that’s what you want, then Hawaii is definitely the place. It’s beautiful....” she paused, her face beginning to fall. “...last time I was there.”

“Wasn’t that one of the places you were staying for a while when you went abroad?”

“Yeah...”

It was also a bittersweet place for Ann at the same time too. All the good memories she had there. And even after all these years... she still found herself feeling a bit wistful at them.

“Ann?”

The blonde blinked. “Huh?”

“Oh.” Shiho looked at her with concerned eyes. “You just spaced out there for a moment. Just making sure you’re okay.”

Ann smiled. “I’m fine. Anyways... Congratulations, Shiho! I’m so excited for you!” She picked up her glass and raised it to her. “Let’s make a toast! To Shiho’s awesome engagement!”

Shiho chuckled, raising her glass to Ann’s. “Right. To my awesome engagement.”

* * *

Ann didn’t get back until about nighttime. There was a lot to catch up with Shiho, but learning that her best friend was now getting married was big news, and Ann couldn’t be any happier for her.

She collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan that was slowly spinning in circles. After a while, her phone on the nightstand vibrated, and Ann reached over for it to see what kind of notification it was.

** _1 new message - Rui_ **

She swiped her screen open, viewing the new message.

**Rui: Hey, are you free right now?**

** Rui: I was hoping to call you**

Ann smiled, typing back:

** Ann: I’m free right now. Go ahead and call**

And a while after that, there was a video call. Ann answered it, revealing her boyfriend on screen, wearing a black beanie and a red long sleeved plaid shirt.

“Hey,” she greeted with a warm smile, waving at the camera on the top of her screen.

“Hey, there,” he said, smiling back with his charming smile. “How are you doing? Just wanted to see you and hear your pretty little voice.”

“Oh, you. Still quite the charmer, I see.” She chuckled, laying back down on her mattress. “I’m fine. Went to spend time with Shiho earlier today—and guess what? She’s getting married!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” he responded with enthusiasm like her. “Congrats to her. I’m happy to hear that.”

“I know! I can’t believe my best friend is getting married. I’m so excited for her too!”

“I’m guessing she made you her maid of honor?”

Ann nodded brightly. “Uh huh!”

“Is there a date yet?”

Ann shook her head. “No, not yet. Ryuji just proposed to her a few days ago,” she said. “They’re going to meet their planner soon though— Oh! Will you be able to lend a hand in this too? She’s going to need a photographer, and I know you’ve done many weddings—”

He smiled, interjecting her with a raise of his hand. “—Sure. Any friend of Ann is a friend of mine.”

The blonde jumped in excitement. “Thanks, Rui! You’re awesome! We’ll talk more about it when the time comes. Anyways, how have you been? Any idea on when you’re coming back to visit?”

“I still have a few projects to do. I’ll be flying down to Hawaii tomorrow. Don’t have an exact date to tell you when I’ll be done, sorry.”

“I see,” she replied, feeling a little disappointed.

“Haha, don’t worry. It shouldn’t be long. I promise.”

“Yeah...”

“How’s your apartment coming along?” he asked, changing the subject.

“So far, so good. I like it.” She perked up a bit, moving the camera around to show him what she had done in her room so far. “It’s a newer complex too, so there shouldn’t be many maintenance problems. Oh! And they have a little clubhouse in the building where the landlord’s office is. There’s lots of activities you could do there. And they hold free breakfast there every Sunday too. It’s really nice.”

“Sounds nice. Can’t wait to see it when I come back.”

“Yeah. I’ll show you around. It’s easier to show than it is to explain.”

“Haha! Alright. Anyways, I have to attend a night shoot in a bit. But I’m glad to hear you’re doing great, Ann.”

“Same with you too.” She smiled.

“Alright, then.” He waved at the camera. “Goodnight, Ann. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Rui.” She waved back. “Take care.”

After hanging up the phone, Ann set it on the nightstand. For a while, she simply laid on her bed, thinking.... just thinking... until she decided to get out of bed and walk up to her work desk, pulling out a small box from one of the side drawers.

“Hawaii... huh?” Ann said to herself as she sat on the chair, opening the small box that revealed a shimmering, sterling silver shell-shaped locket necklace that rested immaculately in the center. “Brings back memories...”

Opening the locket revealed a picture of her huddling up close to a young man with messy raven hair, both in bathing suit attire.

_“I want you to have this, Ann. I didn’t get you anything the last time we were here... but I wanted to make sure I gave you something in remembrance of our second trip here...”_

_ “Oh, it’s beautiful, Ren!! I love it! Thank you!”_

_ “I’m glad. I think it suits you well.”_

_ “Let’s take a picture of us here—to place in the locket!”_

_ “Haha, alright.”_

“I wonder... how you’ve been,” she wondered aloud, a small smile suffusing her lips as she gently stroked the image of his nonchalant smiling face with her thumb.

_“I love you, Ann.”_

_ “I love you too, Ren...”_

Those were the good days. Happier days. Sometimes... she wondered if she made a mistake leaving them behind... leaving _him_ behind.

Since it was also Ryuji who was getting married, was there a chance she’d cross paths with _him_ again? Would she see him again? Her heart fluttered at the thought of it... Why? Their relationship ended two years ago. There was no way there’d be any lingering feelings left, despite how abrupt it ended.

“It’ll be alright...” she told herself, as she always did whenever the case of doubt came at her. Whatever came next of this, she could handle it—even if she were to cross paths with him. “He’s alright. We’re alright. If I have to see him again, then I can deal. We’ve moved on. The past is gone. There’s nothing left of it. Everything is fine.”

She closed the locket and then the small box it was in, then placed it back in the drawer ever so carefully as if it were a delicate thing—and it was, at least to her. It was a memory she had always cherished so deep in her heart, no matter how things had ended for them, no matter how far apart they were now in their lives.

Even if they were to meet again, things were so different now... He probably found a new lady worth his time now, forgetting Ann—replacing her. Last she heard, he was already dating someone else, and seemed to be faring well on his own. Good for him. She was happy to hear he was doing well. He deserved the very best.

...Not that it should matter now. Ann was seeing someone else too. 

* * *

A few days later, Ann tagged along with Shiho and Ryuji to meet their wedding planner for the first time. They toured several different venues, each one with their own charm and flair. Afterwards, they headed off to a sushi restaurant in Shinjuku, concluding their little venue excursion for the day.

“I loved the last venue we went to. It was beautiful,” Shiho said as she sat next to Ann in the waiting area. The small modern restaurant wasn’t as crowded as Ann initially thought it’d be today, so at least their wait for a table wouldn’t be long—she was starving after all that walking.

“Yeah. It was garden-like. And elegant. Do you think that place best fits your vision of the wedding?” asked Ann.

“Yeah... but unfortunately, it’s a bit pricy. We’re kinda in a budget, remember?” said Shiho.

“Well, we can make some adjustments if it’s what you really want. Remember, it’s your wedding and your call,” Ann pointed out. “Sure, we’d have to cut back on some things like guests, but you want to invite guests who are most important to you, right?”

“She’s right, Shiho,” Ryuji chimed in, sitting next to Shiho. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t need a million people for our wedding. And you did say you didn’t want it too fancy, right? Besides, at the end of the day, it’s just you and me. That’s the most important, right?”

“Yeah.” Shiho smiled, leaning onto Ryuji’s shoulder. “You’re right.”

“So, Ann...” Ryuji turned to her with a smug grin. “When’s yours coming up?”

“H-Huh!?” Ann recoiled a bit, the question taking her back. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know what I mean. Rui hasn’t hinted at it yet?”

“Um, no. We’ve only been together six months. I think it’s too early to bring something like that up.”

“Half of a year. That’s long enough.” The blond shrugged. “Some guys I’ve known have popped the question at four months. You never know.”

“Yeah. But how long have they known the girl for before asking her out? They could’ve been friends before going out together.”

“True. Still. If you love someone and really know it, I wouldn’t hesitate on it.”

“So... it took you two years to figure out you wanted to be with me forever, huh?” Shiho meddled in, stifling a laugh.

“What!? No!!! I knew waaay before that. I just wanted to wait before—”

“Hey. You said you wouldn’t hesitate if you knew it...” Ann called him out with a smug grin.

“Oh! Shuddup!” he snapped, crossing his arms in a fit. “Dammit! Where is my best man when ya need him?”

“He must be running late,” Shiho said, checking the time on her phone. “Have you messaged him, Ryuji?”

He pulled his phone out, looking through his messages. “Yeah. He said he was stuck in rush hour at the train station a while ago. Should be here in a bit.”

“Wait.... Who... Who did you select as your best man?” asked Ann, a bit hesitantly as she thought of only one person in mind. "By any chance..."

“Oh, ah. About that....” Ryuji hesitated, scratching his head. “I probably should’ve brought this up yesterday with you, Ann. But—”

“—Sorry I’m late.”

Ann’s heart nearly stopped at that voice. For a moment, that voice sounded like...

_“Oh my god...” _she thought to herself, turning her gaze toward the man who had just came up to them. _“It... It really is—”_

She finally faced him, taking in all his features—that messy raven hair, those glasses, those dark silver eyes, his tall lengthy figure. It was almost as if his appearance hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him.

It really _was _him. 

She immediately stood up from her seat, her eyes as wide as saucers.

“...Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a long ride... that's for sure.
> 
> RVK
> 
> *Edit... changed where Ann's agency is. I felt it would be better if her workplace were closer*


	2. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the dialogue in the last part of the first chapter to make it seem that Ann wasn’t as shocked to see Ren. Thinking about it more, Ann should’ve seen it coming since Ren is Ryuji’s best friend. Thus, I tried to make it seem that she was expecting it, but still dazed in a way. So if the first part of this chapter seems to contradict her feelings towards seeing him, that’s why.

She had a feeling this was coming. After all, Ren was one of Ryuji’s best friends. Who else would Ryuji have chosen as his best man?

Still, she was taken aback, and unsettled.

“...Ren,” she said wide-eyed, immediately standing up from her seat.

“Hi, Ann.” He gave her a polite smile. “Long time no see.”

Something in her chest stirred.

“Yeah. It’s been a while...” she replied, a bit tentatively. Ann wasn’t sure what else to say, her mind unable to form a clear thought at this time. Even now, he was still just as handsome and charismatic as ever. She then at least managed to utter out, “You look... good.”

“Thanks.” He took the compliment amiably. “You too.”

Silence.

“Yo!” Ryuji jumped right in before the quietness lingered any longer, throwing an arm around Ren’s shoulder. “Thanks for comin’!”

“Sorry I’m late,” the bespectacled raven haired man apologized, pressing his glasses. “There was a bit of a back-up at the train station.”

“Nah, dude! It’s cool. Just glad you were able to make it!”

Several seconds passed, and then the hostess called them up front to inform them that their table was ready. When they got to their table, Shiho sat next to Ann in the booth while the guys sat across from them: Ryuji in front of Shiho, and Ren in front of Ann.

“Your waiter should be here in a moment,” the hostess said as she handed them their menus and then walked away. The four sat in awkward silence as each of them looked at their menus.

Shiho coughed. “A-Anyways... you guys want to start off with an appetizer? Maybe some gyoza or karaage?”

Ryuji gave a firm nod. “Gyoza sounds awesome. What do you two think?”

“That’s fine.” Ann smiled.

“I’m good with either or,” said Ren, looking over his menu.

The spiky blond snapped his fingers. “Then gyoza it is!”

After a while of some small talk or two, mainly between Ryuji and Shiho about how hungry they were, their waiter came with four glasses of water. By that time, they were all ready to order. The table became a bit quiet again after they finished ordering, and Ann couldn’t help but feel just a little tense. Ren appeared so calm and nonchalant as usual, almost as if he actually expected her presence today in the restaurant. In fact, he seemed to be handling her presence here very well.

It’s not like she disliked his presence; it was just a bit... awkward. After all, he was someone she had history with. They dated at least four years before she finally broke it off. Though, then again, that _was_ long ago. And though their break-up wasn’t exactly the greatest, it wasn’t horrendous to the point where they hated each others’ guts. Eventually, he had let her go—somewhat in a peaceful manner.

_ “I understand... Good luck out there, Ann. I’ll always be rooting for you.”_

That was his last message to her before his constant emails imploring her to reconsider had finally stopped.

Now that she thought about it more, perhaps she had overthought the whole situation at the time. All of her peers who were in long distant relationships struggled with them, and it took a strain on not only their mental health, but their work too. Ann didn’t want that. She didn’t want to struggle and be held back as a result. She also didn’t want Ren growing to resent her. Besides Shiho, Ren was an important figure in her life too—her light. He inspired her to be a better person. He helped her figure out her real potential. He supported and encouraged her. He was someone she could lean on whenever she needed it. She didn’t want to lose someone as special as him in her life.

Yet, she lost him anyways—both as a friend and lover. All because she feared a little resentment and failure.

However, that was all in the past. There was nothing she could do to fix whatever had happened between them that time. But, regardless of whatever he might have against her, her two good friends were getting married, so she and Ren were going to have to put that all behind them for now—for the sake of their best friends’ happiness.

“Ann...”

Ann blinked, Ren’s voice snapping her back to reality.

“Huh?” she said, blinking again a few times.

“How’s modeling going?” he asked. “I heard you just moved back here.”

“Oh. Uh... It’s going well. I’ve learned so much through my travels,” she said, nervously scratching her cheek. “When my modeling days are over though, I think I’ll just go into fashion design like my parents—it seems like an interesting place to go into.”

“I see,” he said with that same polite smile. “That’s great to hear.”

Silence.

“How about you, Ren?” She decided to redirect the question back to him. Perhaps a little small talk may help ease the tension a bit. “How are things? Are you still working in Leblanc?”

“I am. I’m also currently majoring in psychology now— Studying to become a counselor.”

“Oh, really?” Her brows raised in amusement. “Wow. That’s a great fit for you, Ren! I think you could definitely do it.”

“Thanks. I’ve always found the area very interesting, and I want to help people. Figure I could lend a hand that way.”

“Definitely.” She smiled.

And the quiet returned between them once more. Shiho then jumped in.

“So, um... I was thinking of a garden themed wedding,” she said, twirling the end of her ponytail. “What do you all think?”

“Oh! That’d be beautiful!” Ann agreed wholeheartedly. “If so, I think the last venue would be the best one then.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Shiho.” Ryuji flashed a wide grin. “I think a garden theme would be awesome too.”

“Same,” Ren chimed in. “It’s your wedding. Make it however you like.”

Shiho let out a giddy giggle. “Then, I think I’ve finally decided on a venue, hehe!”

Ann clapped her hands. “Yay! Now, the next thing will be deciding on a date!”

“Uh huh! And then we could go dress shopping! Plan some ideas for the reception and food and everything.”

“Yeah!”

“Oh!” Shiho remembered something. “Did your boyfriend agree on doing our wedding photos?”

For some reason, Ann glanced at Ren briefly, who looked unaffected, before answering Shiho’s question.

“Oh, definitely!” The blonde nodded with her pearly smile. “Rui said he’d be happy to do it.”

“Great!” Shiho responded in a chipper tone. “A wonderful fiancé? Check. Maid of honor and best man? Check. Selecting a venue? Check. Photographer? Check.”

“You guys are on a roll.” Ann chuckled.

“How about you, buddy?” Ryuji looked to Ren. “You think Ayumi would help with Shiho’s hair on her wedding day?”

Oh, right. Ren had a girlfriend...

Ren shook his head, sipping his water. “Well, I’d ask her... but we broke up not too long ago.”

Or... he _did_.

Both Ryuji’s and Shiho’s jaw dropped.

“What!?” Ryuji exclaimed in surprise. “For real!? Since when?”

“We broke it off Saturday.”

“Why?” Shiho asked and then stiffened, probably realizing she was being too nosy. “I-I mean— If you don’t mind us asking.”

Ren shrugged, leaning back into his seat. “She said I wasn’t giving her enough attention. Felt things weren’t working out.”

“Well, you have been focused on your studies and work lately,” Shiho pointed out. “Still, if she truly cared, that wouldn’t have mattered. She should’ve had some understanding on your situation.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji said, crossing his arms. “What the hell is up with her?”

“It’s alright,” Ren assured, waving his hand nonchalantly. “I get it. And besides, we were only together four months. We were barely exclusive.”

“True...” the couple said in unison.

At least he seemed to be handling it well. Ren was usually a calm, mellow guy—cool as a cucumber, never letting anything get to him, at least openly. His resilience had always been something that Ann admired about him, so it was good knowing that about him never changed. However, sometimes he tended to hold things in too, and wasn’t so transparent about his feelings. Perhaps this was all a facade?

He wasn’t as collected when_ their_ relationship ended though.

“Still, I do feel a little bad,” Ren admitted, looking at Shiho. “Now, you’ll have to find another hairdresser for your wedding day.”

“Oh, no! Don’t worry about it,” Shiho reassured. “There’s plenty of them out there. I’m sure I’ll find a good one. No worries!”

“I can ask my personal hairdresser if she does hair styling for weddings,” Ann pitched in. “She’s really good and super cool. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind helping you out, Shiho.”

“See?” Shiho grinned at Ren. “No worries! Plenty of options.” 

He smiled back. “That’s good.”

* * *

About an hour later, the four adults finally finished their dinner, heading outside the establishment to exchange their goodbyes for the night. Shiho and Ryuji were the first to head off, leaving Ren and Ann behind.

Nothing was more awkward than being alone with an ex. At least, right now for Ann. It was awkward enough even with Ryuji and Shiho around. Her heart was practically pounding like crazy in her chest.

“So, umm....” Ann began nervously as she stood next to him. She then pointed her head to the left. “I guess I’ll head this way then... Good to know you’re doing well, Ren.”

“Oh?” he said, raising his brows. “I’m actually heading the same way.”

“Really? Where do you live?” she asked.

“In Meguro-Mita.”

“Oh, I’m in Meguro. We take the same line...”

“Seems that way,” he replied, pausing for a bit. “Do you want to walk to the station together then?”

“A-Are you sure? I mean, if it’s okay to you...” she trailed off, averting her gaze to the side.

“I don’t mind,” he said, sliding his hands in his denim pockets and walking ahead. “Well then, let’s go before the train station closes.”

She nodded. “R-Right.”

And they walked down the pavement in silence, Ann’s heart still pounding in her chest as she tried to calm it down to no avail. The tension was still up there now, but she had to endure it for the sake of her two good friends.

“So, um...” she began, hoping that some small talk would minimize the awkwardness between them, “...How’s everyone else?”

“Everyone’s been good,” he said. “Morgana’s the same as usual. Makoto is working her way up to become a police commissioner. Haru just started her own cafe business in Shibuya. Futaba’s working as a computer programer now. Yusuke’s been doing his own art business.”

“I see.” Ann smiled. “I’m glad to hear that everyone’s doing well.”

He smiled back. “Yeah.”

There was a momentary pause, then Ann added, “I’m... happy to know that you’re doing well too.”

“Same to you,” he replied.

More silence came, but Ann wasn’t going to give up.

“I’m so happy for Shiho and Ryuji,” she spoke up again. “I can’t believe they’re getting married.”

“Yeah.” Ren nodded. “They’re definitely a good match.”

“And Ryuji sure did a good job picking out the ring. It’s gorgeous.”

“Haha,” he chuckled. “Well, he did get a little help from Haru and Makoto. But, yeah. He did good. Shiho seems to like it very much.”

“Oh, yeah. She loves it for sure. Couldn’t stop looking at it all day, haha!”

“Heh. You women and your jewelry,” he said in a slight jest. “And you call us men superficial.”

“Hey!” the blonde responded defensively. “They’re pretty and shiny. We can’t resist!”

The corner of his mouth curled. “My point exactly.”

Ann tsked, rolling her eyes. “Oh, whatever.”

A few seconds later, they laughed for a moment, silence following right after once more. Though, this time, the silence wasn’t as awkward as initially, Ann beginning to ease a bit. Eventually, they made it to the station, waiting for their train to come.

After a while of just standing there without a word, Ann took in a deep breath. That’s it. She had to get this out of her chest and clear the air between them. That’s the first step in easing the rest of the tension between them, and possibly rekindling a friendship with an old lost friend.

“So, um...” she finally broke silence. “Are we cool?”

“Hm?” He looked at her with a curious look.

“We... We have a history. And I, um... I know that I hurt you greatly...” she brought up, fumbling with her jittery hands. “Are you okay with us helping Shiho and Ryuji together? I mean, I don’t blame you if you’re still mad.”

“I was never mad at you...” he said, now gazing out in the distance. “But yes. It did hurt... A lot.”

“I...” She clasped her hands together, turning to him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, bowing deeply. “I want you to know... that I never meant to hurt you, Ren... That was the last thing I ever wanted.”

Ren said nothing at first, still looking ahead. He appeared to be in deep contemplation, calm and collected as he usually was, his emotions still yet to be deciphered. Was he really being honest when he said that he was never mad at her?

And then...

“You don’t have to apologize, Ann,” he told her softly. “I understand you had to do what you had to do. Don’t worry about it. I moved on.”

“But—”

He turned to the blonde with a small playful smile, giving her a gentle pat on the head.

“So stop being so silly. I’m not holding anything against you. In fact, I’m happy for you—you achieved so much.”

That, she did... but was it worth the sacrifice? Their friendship? Their romance?

“Ren...”

He said he was happy for her though. So maybe she was overthinking it a bit. Perhaps they could start over once more. Rekindle their friendship—the strong bond which was broken those two years ago.

“Thank you, Ren...” she said, smiling back at him. “Thank you for understanding.”

And then their train arrived, and they went in, letting it take them to their destinations.

* * *

The moment Ann arrived at her apartment, she readied for bed, throwing on a large t-shirt and some sweats after removing her make-up and brushing her teeth. Undoing her ponytail and letting her long hair cascade down in waves, she jumped into bed, lying still on her back as she looked up at the moving ceiling fan, going over the events that had transpired earlier.

_“You don’t have to apologize, Ann... I understand you had to do what you had to do. Don’t worry about it. I moved on.”_

It was good knowing that Ren had no ill feelings toward her. Ann can’t go back in time and fix what happened, but at least they could start anew now, along with being able to help their best friends get married in peace.

Her phone rang after a while of reflection, showing Shiho’s name on the caller ID when Ann reached over to her nightstand to pick up her phone.

“Hey, Shiho!” Ann answered in her chipper voice, sitting up on her bed.

_“Hey, Ann,_” Shiho responded on the other line, a little guilt in her tone. _“Just checking up on you.”_

“Huh?” The blonde bobbed her head to the side. “I’m fine? What’s up?”

_“Oh, I just feel bad...”_ she said. _“We were going to tell you about Amamiya-kun meeting up with us for dinner, but we never got the chance.”_

“Oh,” Ann chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I sorta had a feeling I’d bump into him one way or another. It was awkward at first, but everything is okay.”

_“Really?”_

“Mmhm. We talked for a bit and cleared the air. We’re cool.”

_“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you two are getting along.”_

“Yeah. Besides... it’s yours and Ryuji’s wedding. Wouldn’t want to ruin the parade for you two over something that happened years ago, right?”

Shiho chuckled. _“I appreciate it. Anyways, I’ll call my planner tomorrow and let her know which venue we decided on. I’ll let you know more details once I get them. Just wanted to call and check up on you and make sure you were okay.”_

“No problem, Shiho,” Ann said. “Thank you. Definitely let me know so we can start planning more for the wedding.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Ann!”

“Goodnight, Shiho!”

Ann let out a small smile as she set down her phone. Everything would be all right. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late to the party but… Happy birthday, Ann!! :D Sadly, I didn’t have time to come up with a birthday fic for her. But, looks like others have written some for her already :)
> 
> Anyways, updates may take a while since I’ve been busy with work and other things.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> RVK


	3. Good Times

_One week later..._

Ann came with Shiho to look at wedding dresses. They went through several stores, and Shiho was finding it difficult to choose which of the beautiful dresses she liked best.

She came out the dressing room with a romantic champagne and ivory gown, its wide, full skirt composed of layers of tulle.

“Ooh! This one looks really good on you!” Ann said as she walked up to Shiho by the mirrors, straightening the gown’s skirt. “It’s like you came right out of a fairytale.”

Shiho giggled, twirling around in her dress in front of the mirror. “Almost like Cinderella—I like it.”

“So... Still can’t make a decision?”

“Unfortunately, I think I’m stuck between this one and the A-line from the other store.”

“Well, I think that this dress might fit more with the garden theme wedding... Like I said, it’s straight out of a fairytale, and romantic. Although, to be fair—all the dresses you’ve worn so far were romantic.”

“Yeah... You’re right.”

“But, it’s your wedding, Shiho. You wear what you love. Don’t go with whatever I or others say.”

“Hmm...” Shiho thought about it for a bit. “Well, I love them both—but, so far, I think this one jibes with me more.”

Ann smiled. “Then, there we have it.”

Her ringtone went off in her purse. She picked up her phone. It was a new message from Ryuji.

** Ryuji: Hey. Haru’s birthday is this Saturday. You free this weekend?**

Oh... Haru! It’s been a while since Ann’s last seen her.

Ann enthusiastically typed back:

**Ann: Oh! I haven’t seen her in a while. I’ll make some time.**

** Ann: Just let me know what time and where.**

** Ryuji: Awesome!**

** Ryuji: Anyways, I’ll message you the details later. Workin’ right now. Later!**

** Ann: Later XD**

“You think Ryuji would like it?” Shiho asked as Ann sent the message to Ryuji.

“Of course he would!” Ann grinned, throwing an arm around her friend. “It’ll knock his socks off. I’m sure!”

“I hope so.”

“You’re beautiful either way, Shiho. Don’t worry,” she reassured. “He’ll love seeing you in whatever dress you wear.”

Shiho smiled. “Thanks, Ann.”

“Anyways... Ryuji just sent me a message regarding Haru’s birthday. Are you coming this weekend?”

Shiho shook her head. “Unfortunately, I can’t. I’ll be working that night.”

“I see,” Ann looked down, feeling a little disappointed. “Well, that can’t be helped.”

“It’ll be alright,” Shiho said, patting her friend’s back. “I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time without me. Anyways, I should probably get back into some normal clothes. The more I look at myself in this dress, the more I feel so excited about my wedding day that I can’t wait.”

“Oh, wait!” Ann halted her. “Let me take a picture of this one too— We can go over these dresses tomorrow after I’m finished with my photoshoot tomorrow.”

“Haha! Okay!” Shiho struck an innocent pose, her hands nicely clasped in front of her lap with a chaste smile. “How does this look?”

“Gorgeous!” Ann said, using the camera on her phone to snap some pictures of the bride-to-be in various angles. “Ryuji’s going to be so taken away on your guys’ wedding day when he sees you in any of these dresses. I'm sure of it!”

* * *

After a long afternoon of dress hunting, Shiho and Ann had finally went their separate ways. Ann was on the way to the station when she found herself walking down the quiet streets of Yongen-Jaya, passing by a familiar café she once regularly went to years ago.

Cafe Leblanc. The place from the outside hadn’t changed one bit since she was last here.

Ann tugged the soft gray scarf wrapped snug around her neck slightly above her chin, trying to maintain warmth in her long, red trench coat. She honestly didn’t know why she stopped in front of the place. She should just keep going; mind her own business. But, maybe it was for old times sake? Nostalgia?

She was, however, curious about one particular barista who still worked there.

So, turning the handle, she opened the entrance door and walked inside, the instant aroma of espresso and vanilla filling her senses as she came in.

“Welcome—” Ren began to greet the moment she walked in, then stopped upon realizing it was her.

“Hey, there,” she said with a small smile, letting the door close behind her.

“Hey.” He smiled back, setting down the glass he was toweling dry on the counter top. “What brings you here?”

“I was just passing by.” She walked on over to the coffee bar, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. “Just finished looking at dresses with Shiho... Where’s Boss?

“He’s out running some errands right now,” he answered.

“I see,” she said. “How are you?”

“I’m good. And you?”

“Good.”

“The usual?” he asked, referring to her order.

She smiled. “Yeah. You remember it?”

“Haha, of course,” he chuckled, walking over to the shelf behind him to grab some coffee beans. “You used to come here so many times that I know it in the back of my hand.”

“Fair enough,” she said, making herself comfortable in her seat as she watched him prep her drink. “So, how’s studying coming along?”

“Not so bad.”He began pouring some beans in the coffee maker, grinding them with a press of a button. “Midterms are coming up soon, so I’ve had my hands pretty full with work and school.”

“I see. Well, you got this, Ren. I’m pretty sure you’ll do fine.”

“Thanks,” he said. “So, how did the dress hunting go?”

“Oh, it went fine. Shiho had a hard time choosing. Couldn’t blame her though—they were all gorgeous.”

“I bet.”

“How about with Ryuji?” Ann brought up. “Have you started getting him fitted for a tux yet?”

“Well, we were told it was recommended to wait at least five to six weeks before the wedding date, since measurements change throughout time.”

“I see. Well, that makes sense.”

A while later, he brought the hot caffeinated drink to her, deciding to sit next to her with a cup of coffee he also poured for himself.

“I’m guessing business is slow today?” Ann assumed, looking around the café.

He shrugged. “It varies. During this time, not many come. The busiest times are during the mornings and evenings.”

“I can definitely see that...” Ann sipped her coffee, a nostalgic smile suffusing her lips. “Mmm... I’ve always liked the way you make my coffee, Ren. This brings back memories.”

He rubbed his neck in a modest manner. “Haha, yeah.”

“Like those times you helped me study for exams,” she reminisced, looking up at the ceiling. “Or the times we were here with everyone just hanging out.”

“Yeah...”

“Remember those times that Makoto would catch us texting in the attic while everyone was studying together? She’d get so mad at us, hehe.”

He laughed. “Yeah. She always had an eye for those things.”

And they continued to reminisce, bright smiles and fun laughter shared among the two as they went on and on. Ann had never felt this much excitement from talking to someone in a while—not even with Rui. If the world was ending right now, she wouldn't notice, so enraptured by their light-hearted conversations.

“Haha! Those were some fun times,” Ann said, looking down at her coffee. Her smile softened. “I kinda miss them in a way...”

“Yeah... They were great...” he replied, saying nothing after that.

There was a brief pause between them, until Ann remembered something.

“Oh! By the way...” She turned to him. “Are you going to Haru’s birthday party this weekend?”

“I might have a few errands to run that day,” he said, “but I should be able to make it. What about you?”

“I’ll make time for it. I haven’t seen her and everyone in a while, so I definitely want to come.”

“You should. It hasn’t been the same without you since you left. Always felt like someone was missing during our meet-ups while you were gone.”

“Aww...” she giggled, playfully nudging his arm. “Is that your own way of saying you missed me?”

His eyes locked with hers, a high degree of intensity in them that only came when he was serious about something—when he was serious with her.

“...Yes.”

That look in his eyes... with the direct, firm tone in his voice made her heart skip an entire beat, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But, before she could say anything else, her phone vibrated. She picked up her phone to look at the new message.

**Rui: Hey! Just letting you know that I should be back in a week.**

“Oh. It’s just Rui, haha,” she chuckled, typing out a reply to him.

Ren smiled. “I see.”

They went quiet for another moment.

“So your boyfriend...” Ren began, sipping his coffee, “...He’s a photographer, right?”

Ann nodded, taking a sip of her coffee as well. “Yeah.”

“How long have you two been dating?” he asked.

“Six months now,” she said.

“Hm... I see.”

Silence again.

“So... your ex...” Ann suddenly switched the spotlight onto him. “She was a hairdresser, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you guys were only dating for four months?”

Ren nodded. “That’s right.”

Ann’s gaze fell. “I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” He blinked, looking confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“It’s just... I don’t know... Aren’t you upset? Even a little?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “I mean. Rejection does sting a bit,” he admitted. “But all in all, I just wasn’t feeling it with her. She’s nice and all—but... I just didn’t feel a spark with her throughout the relationship, you know?”

“I see.” Ann smiled. At least he really was doing okay. She was worried that he had been bottling up his feelings again. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah.” He smiled back. “So, this Rui guy—” He switched the spotlight back on her. “Where is he now?”

“Oh! He’s out doing a couple of shoots outside the country. Part of his job.”

“Part of his job? So he travels?”

“Yeah... why?”

Ren sat quiet for another moment, looking down at his coffee.

“Interesting...” he finally spoke, before picking up the mug up to his lips.

“What?” she asked, bobbing her head to the side.

He set the mug back down on the table and then looked at her, a small smile on his lips.

“Nothing. I’m guessing you two have met while you were modeling abroad. Must be nice... being with someone who shares your job duties—at least you two have mutual understanding of what the job entails,” he said. “Or... _had_—now that he’s traveling while you’re back here...”

“Yeah...” Ann nodded.

“It doesn’t bother you? The long distance, I mean?”

Ann thought about it for a moment, carefully considering what the question entailed. Somehow, it seemed that Ren was trying to make a point about something.

Or... maybe it was just her.

Going back to his question though... No, it didn’t bother her much—at least that’s what she thought. Sure, she missed Rui, and was a little disappointed when he said he’d be gone for a little longer the last time they spoke, but it wasn’t like he’d be gone forever. She understood the downsides of traveling, as she had traveled once. And besides, she had other things to keep her distracted while he was gone, like her friends and her job. It wasn’t like the world was going to end while he’s away from her.

“No,” she said. “I mean, I miss him—yeah. But it’ll be fine. I know he’ll come back eventually.”

Ren said nothing for a moment, then gave a short, mirthless chuckle.

Ann narrowed her brows, now confused. He seemed bothered about something. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“Heh. Funny... I said the same exact thing...” he muttered quietly, a slight bitterness laced with his amused tone.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He drank the remainder of his drink.

“...Nothing.” Ren gave her a small smile and then got up, taking his mug to the sink. “Anyways... I should get back to work,” he said, his back still turned to her.

Ann watched him for a moment, perplexed.

_“Heh... Funny. I said the exact same thing...”_

Something did not seem right there. Somehow... she felt a little bit of indignation with those words.

Maybe... he found it ironic that she decided to keep this long distance relationship with Rui, considering that she just outright gave up on theirs those years ago. Was that what was bothering him?

In a way... it did make her sound like a hypocrite. No matter how hard Ren had tried to convince her that the long distance between them wouldn’t sway him from her, she still didn’t believe in his words—nor him. Now, all of a sudden, she had hope with another man in a similar predicament as Ren had then? What made her heart change?

There was really no explanation there. It was simple—she cowered and practically ran away from him.

So, yeah. Ren had every right to feel a little resentment there...

...

She had to fix this.

“Ren...” she said as she got up from her seat, making her way toward him up until the bells chimed at the door entrance, indicating of someone’s arrival.

“I’m back.” Sojiro walked in with some groceries in his hands. “Got us some ingredients for the curry— Oh?” He blinked at the sight of Ann, and then smiled. “Ann-chan— You’re back.”

“Hi, Boss! Long time no see!” Ann waved with a chipper smile.

“It’s good to see you again. You back here visiting for a bit?”

She shook her head. “I’m actually back permanently. Decided to finally settle back here. Signed up for an agency somewhere in Tokyo.”

“I see.” He set the groceries on the countertop. “Are you heading off soon?”

“Yeah. I was just stopping by since it was on the way home.” She grabbed her purse, and then looked at Ren, who was calmly washing dishes at the sink. “It was good seeing you again... Ren. Thank you for the coffee.”

He finally turned his head to look at her, giving her a small smile. “No problem. It’s good seeing you too. Take care. Come back anytime, Ann.”

To see that smile made her smile, but she still couldn’t help but feel a bit unsettled with his comment just a moment ago. For now, all she could do was warmly wave at him and then head off—the last thing she needed was causing a bigger problem than it was.

* * *

Sometime on a late Saturday afternoon, Ann had just made it into Haru’s new penthouse through a private elevator. The place was... massive, to say the least.

“Ann!” Haru exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Happy birthday, Haru!” Ann smiled as they separated. “It’s good to see you again. You’re looking great as usual!”

“Hehe... Thank you.” Haru giggled, her bouffant auburn hair bouncing with each step she made as she guided Ann through her residence. “We have so much to catch up on. But come on in! Make yourself at home!”

As Haru led Ann inside, Ann took in the contemporary apartment’s luxurious features. The interior had marble flooring, white walls, and ambient lighting. A curved staircase that led to the second floor above the foyer area stood next to the entrance to the formal living room where Makoto and Futaba were. In addition to the modish decor in the living room, there was a gas fireplace and a balcony, along with a view of the city skyline that could be seen through the spotless oversized windows.

“Wow, Haru!” Ann gawked in awe. “This place is nice!”

Haru smiled. “Thank you.”

“—Hey, Ann!” Futaba waved, who was sitting next to Makoto on the black sofa. “Long time no see! Come sit with us!”

Ann and Haru walked over to them, Haru sitting down on the matching colored loveseat that was next to the sofa. Both of the ladies on the sofa stood up to give Ann a hug before sitting back down.

“It’s been forever since we’ve seen you, Ann. So glad to see you again,” Makoto said with her prim smile.

“Same. I’m so glad to see you girls again. I missed you all.” Ann beamed, throwing her arms around the ladies again as she sat in between them.

“So, wait— Are you back here permanently now?” asked Futaba with hopeful mauve eyes.

Ann nodded. “Yup! Traveling was fun and I learned a lot. But, I missed home, and wanted a place to come back to after a long day of work.”

“Yay!” The orange haired lady cheered.

Ann looked around. “So... where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, the guys are in the kitchen,” said Haru. “Ren’s in there helping them cook for all of us.”

Makoto shot Haru a worried look, Haru letting out a small gasp behind her dainty fingers. Ann bobbed her head to the side, wondering what they were concerned about, but decided not to press further, instead giving a small amiable smile.

“It smells good.” The blonde sniffed. “Is he making curry as usual?”

Haru nodded. “Yeah.”

There was a brief period of awkward silence.

“Hm?” The blonde bobbed her head to the other side, now curious of what was bothering them. “What’s wrong?”

“Well...” Makoto began, nervously tucking a strand of her bobbed brunette hair behind her ear, “...Are you two okay? We know that you and him had a fallout those years ago.”

Ann cracked a laugh with a casual wave of her hand. “Oh, we’re fine! No need to worry. And even if so, it’s Haru’s birthday. We’re not going to ruin it with our differences.”

Haru smiled, reaching over for her tea on the coffee table. “That’s good. I’m glad you two are getting along now.”

“Yeah... because after you two broken up, Ren was—”

“Futaba!” hissed Makoto, shooting her a disapproving look.

Ann’s expression fell into remorse. “It’s alright you guys. I know it hurt Ren a lot... But, like I said, everything is okay now.” Her face then lifted. “We cleared the air and it’s all in the past now.”

“I see,” said Makoto with a smile of relief. “Well, I’m glad everything is okay between you two now.”

“Mmhm!” Ann hummed cheerily.

The ladies continued conversing while waiting for the food to be ready, catching up with their lives and careers. After a while, the guys finally came out of the kitchen: Ren carrying the pot of curry with some mitts, Ryuji with the rice, and Yusuke with the plates and silverware for the dining table nearby. Ann chuckled to herself as she watched them set up the table; it was almost as if the guys were their personal butlers for today. Once everything was set up, the ladies then made their way to the table. 

“Lady Ann!!!” Morgana cried out in joy at the sight of Ann when he walked into the dining area from the kitchen, leaping onto her lap to rub his head affectionately against her chest. “You’re back!”

Ann chuckled, greeting the feline back with a gentle rub under his chin that made him purr loudly. “It’s good to see you again, Morgana.”

“I heard you’re back permanently,” said Yusuke, taking a seat next to Futaba across from Ann. “How was traveling abroad?”

“It was great! Learned many new things and met many people on the way,” Ann responded, taking some rice and curry onto her plate. “Have you thought of traveling? If you need some more inspiration for your artwork, I think it would really help you.”

“Actually, I was planning on traveling to Paris for a few days. I was thinking that perhaps visiting some of the cathedrals may help spark my muse again.”

“Oooh! I loved Paris. There’s definitely a lot there you can grab inspiration from...”

Ann went on about the culture and the sites she visited, which seemed to further Yusuke’s interest. After a while, everyone at the table began centering around Ryuji and his wedding plans with Shiho, allowing Ann to rest from the spotlight for the time being.

Once everyone was finished with their meal, Makoto went into kitchen to grab the chocolate cake in the refrigerator she had bought earlier for Haru, bringing it out to the table while Ann brought out the cake plates and forks. Futaba came out with the matches and candles.

“Happy birthday, Haru!” everyone rejoiced after singing the birthday tune, letting Haru finally blow out the candles.

Overall, it was a lovely afternoon, celebrating Haru’s birthday, catching up with friends. Ann missed them all.

When the party began to die down, Ann, despite Haru’s pleas, decided to grab the dirty dishes from the table and went into the kitchen, hoping she could help clean up a little.

“Here. Let me help you with that.” Ren came in, walking up to the sink.

“Oh, Ren... It’s okay. I got this—”

He rolled up his sleeves, grabbing another sponge from the bottom of the sink and began scrubbing dishes.

“It’d be faster with more hands.” He smiled as he rinsed off a plate, setting it on the dish rack beside Ann.

She smiled back. “Yeah. You’re right... Okay. Let’s get to it.”

One plate. Two plates. Three plates... Working together obviously made things done a little quicker as Ren had suggested, the only few things left in the sink being the silverware now.

“It really is nice seeing everyone,” Ann said, placing a fork in the rack. “Two years doesn’t seem so long literally, but living it sure feels like some time.”

“Yeah. It sure does,” he responded, placing another fork in the rack.

Washing dishes like this brought her back to those pleasant nights when she helped Ren with dishes in the back of LeBlanc at the end of his shift, making some fun and excitement out of the mundane task with their banters and lame jokes. They’d talk over some coffee he’d make for the both of them after finishing up in the café, talking about various topics, laughing over various things... exchanging affectionate and doting gestures...

Suddenly, Ann felt a sharp sting to her finger.

“Ahh!!!” the blonde shrieked, immediately dropping the knife she was scrubbing in the sink and recoiling her hand. A trickle of blood trailed down her index finger, a few droplets dripping in the sink.

Ren tore off a sheet of paper towel from the holder above the sink, applying it over her fresh wound with gentle pressure.

“Here.” He took her other hand and guided it to her wounded finger where he had his hand placed. “Hold this while I grab a first aid kit—I’m sure Haru has one somewhere,” he assured her, walking out of the kitchen.

_Ah! I’m such a klutz! _Ann berated herself as she walked over to the balcony to catch some fresh air, taking a seat in one of the chairs. _I should’ve been more careful._

After a while, Ren finally returned with a first aid kit, taking out a bandage and a small antiseptic pad to cleanse the wound. Ann lent her wounded finger to him, letting him work on it.

“Ouch!”

Ann grimaced when Ren applied the antiseptic on her finger, dabbing it gently as if to reduce the discomfort. Afterward, he began to apply the bandage. She noticed the way he carefully wrapped it around her finger and recalled how gentle he always was. Always so careful—so caring.

“Thank you, Ren...” she said as Ren finished patching up the wound.

“No problem.” He smiled. “Just be careful next time.”

“Haha!” Ann laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “I guess some things never change, huh?”

He chuckled. “Yeah...”

“Like that one time we made curry together the first time...”

“Haha... Yeah. I ended up bandaging you up that time too.”

Ann smiled, shifting her gaze toward the city skyline as the memories filled her with nostalgia. “Even now, you still come to my aid when I’m in a pinch...”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?”

“Haha! Yeah. You’re right. Still, you’re the best, Ren. You’ve always been there for me. I’m just... really grateful to have you as a friend, you know?”

“Of course...” he said, standing up from his seat. He lent her his hand. “I’m here for you anytime, Ann.”

A gentle breeze passed by.

She smiled at him, gently taking his hand as she stood up. “Thank you, Ren...”

* * *

“Thank you, Ren...”

And they smiled at each other, and it was almost like a little spark flickered in between them as they gazed into each others’ eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, Haru giggled softly behind a corner in the living room, a warm smile on her lips as she listened and watched her two friends bonding together.

It was a sweet moment indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is kinda moving slowly. I apologize. Lots of slice of life for the next few chapters. Things will pick up gradually, I promise.
> 
> RVK


	4. Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I think this update came really quickly. But anyways... Here's another chapter!

Ann had arrived at the airport around noon, one of the more busier hours of the day. There were plasma screens of departure times on the wall of the airport and people were lined up at the check desk with suitcases and luggage. In the arrivals lounge, there was a mix of bored, agitated, and excited people. Some appeared impatient, some looked like they were waiting for a bus, others like they were anticipating a whimsical moment. There were some who were lounging on the low comfy chairs, while there were others bouncing in joy—probably either excited to see loved ones or just happy they were out of the long, tedious plane ride.

And then there was him, dashingly walking over toward her with his luggage in a pair of smoked colored skinny jeans, a white dress shirt over a white tee, and a black beanie slouched on his head.

“Hey, you,” Rui greeted warmly, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Missed me?”

“Welcome back, Rui!” Ann hugged back, squeezing his slender body tighter. “And yes! I missed you so much! I’m so happy we finally get to see each other again!”

“Haha! Well, let’s get out of this war zone and find somewhere to eat? On me—I’m starving after that long flight.”

“They didn’t provide any meals?”

“Well, the food they offered wasn’t really that good. That, and it was really overpriced. But, well... at least I’m here now with my gorgeous girlfriend.” He grinned proudly, throwing an arm around her waist. “So, I guess the long flight was worth it.”

“Oh, you.” Ann chuckled, lightly slapping his arm. “Well, come on. I know the perfect place where we can go.”

“Oh?”

“There’s this café I wanna show you. They serve really good curry and coffee. And my friend from high school works there too. Let me introduce you to him! I’m sure you’ll like him.” She smiled, taking his hand and dragging him along with her as they exited the airport.

* * *

“Leblanc?” Rui read out loud as he looked up at the sign. “Hmm... I’ve heard of this place in the magazines. Been meaning to come here whenever I was back in Tokyo, but never had the chance.”

“Well...” Ann said, turning the knob on the entrance door. “Now’s the chance, hehe.”

Entering the café, she was greeted with no one else other than the tall, slender bespectacled barista who she was expecting—and excited—to see.

“Welcome to—” Ren began to say, then stopped when he registered her and her boyfriend’s presence. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hey, there!” Ann chirped, letting go of her boyfriend’s arm to give Ren a small hug. “I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Tonegawa Rui. He’s my boyfriend I was telling you about!”

Ren gave a polite smile. “I see. Nice to meet you, Tonegawa-san.” He bowed his head. “I’m Amamiya Ren.”

“Nice to meet you too, Amamiya-san,” Rui replied, bowing back.

Ren extended his hand out toward the table booths. “Take a seat.”

Rui and Ann went ahead and sat across from each other at the middle booth, Ren walking over to the coffee bar to grab a couple of menus. He handed them their menus to give them a moment to order, about to turn around when Ann tugged onto his apron, beaming, “Come and have lunch with us, Ren! Please?”

And he smiled back, obliging her pleas when he went back toward the entrance to turn the door sign around from “Open” to “Closed”. After bringing out their curries, Ren sat next to Ann while they all dined out on the dish, a wave of nostalgia hitting Ann as she savored the sweet spicy flavor in her mouth while Rui’s brown eyes widened at the first bite—obviously impressed with the curry.

“Wow! This is really good, Amamiya-san!” Rui praised.

“Thank you.” Ren chuckled. “And please... just call me Ren. I don’t mind.”

“Alright. Then, call me Rui.” He grinned, turning to Ann. “Any friend of Ann is a friend of mine.”

“That’s nice,” Ren said, taking a spoonful of curry into his mouth. “So, I heard from Ann that you travel and do photography?”

“Ah, yes. I mostly do destination weddings and other special events overseas, but I do photo shoots for the fashion industry too. Depends on what and where my assignment is.”

“I see. That sounds like an enjoyable career. I’m guessing that’s how you met Ann, am I right?”

“Haha! Yeah. We met while we were in Paris for a while. I did some photo shoots with her and was so captured by her overwhelming beauty,” Rui turned to Ann with a warm smile.

“Ehehe....” Ann giggled with a nonchalant wave of her hand. “Oh, stop, Rui. You’re making me blush.”

“It’s true.” He reached over to tenderly grasp her hand. “I’m so glad that I decided to man up the courage to ask her out for lunch that one day. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have gotten to know just how lovely she really is.”

Ann smiled warmly, taking the time to share such a heartfelt moment with him. Ren said nothing at first, just simply eating his curry in silence.

“I see...” he finally said, the clinking sounds from the spoon coming into contact with the plate coming to a pause. “You’re right. Ann is a very lovely lady. And... you’re very lucky to have her.”

Ann took a second to glance at Ren, who then resumed eating his curry. Something about that last part he made him sound so... crestfallen. There was a small smile on his face—a vague smile of wistfulness.

“Haha!” Rui laughed with a sheepish rub of his neck. “Thanks! She really is wonderful. So what about you, Ren? What else do you do besides managing this café?”

“I’m studying psychology. Hoping to become a counselor someday,” Ren answered, setting his spoon down to sip his coffee that was in a white porcelain mug.

“Oh, that’s interesting! I’ve always been so fascinated with psychology back when I took some courses in school.” Rui mentioned, leaning over the table, the back of his hands under his chin. “It’s just so fascinating getting into the minds of people, and understanding the reasons why some people are the way they are. So mind-blowing too at times, if you know what I mean, heh heh.”

“Oh my god,” Ann chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit. “Quit it with your horrible puns, you big dork.”

“Haha! Sorry, I couldn’t help it!” Her silly boyfriend laughed. “So... Ren. Do you have a girlfriend? A wife?”

“No.” Ren shook his head. “I don’t have either.”

Rui raised his brows, looking surprised. “Oh, wow. Really? I’m shocked.”

“Huh? Why?” Ren bobbed his head to side.

“I mean... You seem like a good and well-educated man. How could you not have a lady yet?”

“Rui...” Ann muttered, shooting him a disapproving look that confused him.

Ren just chuckled, sipping onto his coffee again. “Well, I was dating for a while. But... I guess you could say that I just haven’t met the right one yet.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you’ll have no problem!” Rui reassured. “Who knows, she may be around the corner as we speak!”

“Maybe...” Ren said, then stood up from his spot, taking his dishes to the sink. “Well, I better get back to work. You two take your time and enjoy. No rush.”

Rui’s ringtone went off. He then excused himself, taking the call outside of the café. Silence followed for a brief moment as Ren went over behind the coffee bar, wiping down the counters with a towel he had just dampened under the sink.

“He seems nice,” commented Ren, not even meeting Ann’s eyes.

“Yeah... He’s a good man,” said Ann, looking down at the remaining of her curry and rice on the plate.

Silence again.

“I can see why you like him...” Ren said, still wiping the counters vigorously.

Ann said nothing, finally looking up at him. Something seemed off.

“...And why you feel it’s worth keeping a relationship with him—” He stopped for a moment, just staring at the surface he was wiping. “—regardless if he’s far away or close.”

Sadness. Anger. Resentment. All of it coalescing into his countenance. His body language. His tone. Was it... all because of her?

She had to do something; she had to fix this.

“Ren...” She stood up from her seat, walking over to the coffee bar.“That’s—”

“It’s alright.” He brushed her off, bitterness very apparent in his tone. “I get it now.”

“Ren... That’s not—”

“I wasn’t worth the time.”

“No, Ren! That’s not—”

“Then, why, Ann?” He finally looked at her. His dark gray eyes were narrowed, rigid... fierce. “Why did you leave?”

“Because...” she started to say, feeling herself shake.

“Was it me?”

“No... Ren, please...”

“Did you fall out of love?”

“No, no! That’s not it!”

“Then _what_, Ann?” His tone was sharp, critical. “Why _exactly_ did you leave?”

“Because... I was scared,” she finally said, clenching her hands.

“_Scared_?” His voice raised a bit. “Scared of what?”

“Because I saw how my other coworkers struggled with their relationships!!!” she shouted, her frustration peaking at a high. “They struggled so much that it wore them down—some of them couldn’t even make the cut. Some even quit!” She tore her gaze away, choking back tears as the memory of their split up flashed fresh in her mind. “I... I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t give up or be worn down... But, I didn’t want you resenting me either. I... I didn’t want to keep disappointing you!!!”

Ren slammed a fist on the counter, the sudden bang making Ann jump. “I told you that didn’t matter, Ann!!!!” he snapped, finally breaking. “I told you that I’d wait. I’d wait however long it took. Because I knew you’d come back! _Because_ I loved you!!! But you wouldn’t listen! And now you’re back here—with another man? Another man who’s not always around you—just like me when _you_ decided to go overseas? What the hell, Ann? Where’s the logic in that!?”

“I... I just don’t want to make the same mistake!” she shot back, her eyes heavy and burning. “I was wrong... I was really wrong! I’m sorry, Ren. I was selfish... I gave up on us... I gave up on everything we had together... I shouldn’t have let it go—I shouldn’t have let you go!” Tears now fell out, pouring down her cheeks as she gave herself a moment to cry, her sniffles and sobs resounding around the quiet café. Wiping her eyes, she then looked up at him. “I... I want to try again. I want to try and maintain a good relationship again. I can do that with Rui. Rui is a good guy. He encourages me. He’s kind to me. I... I won’t miss out on another chance with something good!”

Ren said nothing and they stood there in silence for a moment. After a while, he walked over toward the staircase to the attic, stopping for a moment to glance at her.

“I’m sorry...” he apologized softly, taking a step on a staircase. “I went out of line there. I’m sorry...”

“No, Ren...” Ann assured, taking a step toward him. “It’s my fault. I—”

The door opened from behind them.

“Hey, Ann...” Rui walked in. “I need to go. Someone’s photographer had an emergency to attend to, so they need a replacement as soon as possible for this photoshoot downtown.”

“R-Right!” Ann spun around, facing him with the pearliest smile she could give. “Do what you have to do, Rui. See you tomorrow at your place.”

Rui observed her closely for a moment. “Hey. Are you okay?” He walked up to her, touching her cheek. “Your eyes are red.”

Ann snapped her head away. “I was helping Ren cut up some onions for the curry,” she said, the only excuse she could come up with. She sniffed, smiling to reassure him. “Good luck out there. Message me when you’re finished.”

He bobbed his head to the side, slightly squinting his eyes like a suspicious detective, but didn’t say anything. “Alright then—” he said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. “See you later, Ann. Love you.”

“Go get ‘em, Rui!” Ann beamed, throwing a fist in the air. “You got this!”

He smiled back at Ann, then turned to Ren. “And it was nice meeting you, Ren! Let’s talk again soon!”

Ren turned and waved at him with a small smile. “Likewise. See you soon.”

And with that said, Rui left the café, leaving Ann and Ren in the most awkward situation ever.

“Ren...” Ann said, breaking silence.

He turned again, taking a few steps up the staircase before stopping.

“Do you love him?” he asked, not even turning his head to glance at her.

Ann stood still for a moment, double taking the question he had just asked. To be honest, she never really thought about it that hard since they started dating. She liked Rui, yes. She enjoyed spending time with him, and he was someone she could lean on when she needed it. But was that enough? Was that really love?

When her and Rui started dating, Ren was still in the back of Ann’s thoughts. Even to this day, Ann never stopped thinking about Ren. Their memories. The memories they had together through thick and thin. All the way back when the Phantom Thieves were still around. All the way back in high school during hard and fun times. The beginning of their friendship... Their romance.

_“You have me...”_

And she’d always have him. Not once did he ever leave her side.

Yet... she still ended up with insecurities anyways. She doubted him. She doubted herself. So, she ran away, leaving him out cold in the dust. After all he had done for her, she left him just like that.

She didn’t deserve him.

But, she couldn’t dwell on that. So, she had to move on. She had to move on with someone else, and ensure she wouldn’t make the same mistake.

She liked Rui. She liked his company. That’s enough, right? She... She _could _“love” him... right?

“I... I like him...” Ann finally answered, a bit of hesitance in her voice. “I like being around him.”

Ren stood there for a moment, saying nothing.

And then...

“I see...” he said, pressing his glasses. “Well, then... I have some things to do.”

“Ren...”

“Just leave the dishes on the table when you leave,” he told her. “I’ll get to them later.”

And with that said, he went upstairs, leaving Ann alone in the café.

_I like Rui... I enjoy his company. That’s enough, right? _she questioned herself, thinking about it more.

Besides, she’s only been with Rui six months. If anything, it’s too early to determine whether her feelings were out of love or not...

...Right?

* * *

Christmas was on it’s way, and Ann decided today would be the day she started her shopping for gifts. That, and it would help keep her mind off the things that had been bothering her for the past few days. Work. Apartment maintenance. Rent. Ren... Mostly Ren...

Carrying a handful of bags, she had spent the last few hours searching for deals and buying gifts for family and friends. She wasn’t sure what to get for Rui, but she ended up opting for the nice dark velvet scarf in the current department store she was in—something to keep him warm on those cold days. Hopefully, he’d like what she picked for him—velvet was his favorite color after all.

“Three thousand yen, please,” said the lady cashier. Ann then swiped her credit card across the corner of the card reader and completed her transaction, obtaining the scarf she was aiming to buy for her boyfriend.

_Yay! _Ann threw a triumphant fist in the air. _Finally got a gift for Rui! I hope he likes it!_

She then went on her merry way, but shortly stopped on the way out of the store. A set of white fuzzy earmuffs on display caught her attention.

_ “Here... Merry Christmas! Something to keep you warm on those cold days... I hope you like it.”_

A nostalgic smile suffused her lips. It brought her back to her very first Christmas with Ren when they were teenagers. She had bought him some fuzzy earmuffs after searching almost everywhere in the Shibuya underground mall for the perfect gift for him. He was so difficult to shop for, always giving her vague answers whenever she’d ask him what he’d like for Christmas.

_“Thank you, Ann. I love it.”_

She wondered if he still had them. Did he keep them as a memory? Or, maybe he threw them away after their break-up. She wouldn’t blame him if he had.

Ann kept on walking, then noticed a set of coffee mugs of different colors on display.

“Oh! These are pretty!” She walked up to them with wide eyes, picking one up to view. It was a stylish white china mug with a marble pattern, featured with swirls of black flowing from the inside and outside. There were red, brown, and green mugs on the display, but this particular marble mug caught her eye.

Maybe Ren would like this one.

Wait... He still might be upset though. Sure, he responded that he was all right when she messaged him that day hours after they had that heated dispute, but maybe he was still feeling a bit bitter over the whole thing.

Was it possible that he resented her too?

How ironic, considering how she didn’t want him resenting her. Now, it was inevitable. And who could blame him? Anyone would be resentful in his shoes. She had no one but herself to blame.

However, she still wanted to maintain a good friendship with him. He was still a very special person in her life. Giving him a gift would let him know that he was still in her thoughts—that she still cared about him deeply. That she still treasured their friendship.

So, she walked back to the check out line with the mug, buying one more thing from the store.

“There you are, Ann!” Shiho exclaimed as Ann took her recently purchased item in a gift bag, panting a bit. She gaped at the sight of Ann’s shopping bags. “Oh my god! Just how much did you buy!?”

“Sorry...” The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, giggling sheepishly, “Guess I got a little carried away, hehe.”

“Apparently!” Shiho propped a hand on her hip, palming her face with the other. “Oh, Ann. What am I going to do with you?”

“Hmm...” Ann mused for a bit, pressing her lips with her index finger. “Wanna go to Godiva and get some peppermint hot chocolate? I’m craving some hot chocolate for some reason.”

Shiho sighed. “Oh, alright. Let’s go. All this shopping has made me super hungry anyways.”

“Hehe! To Godiva, we go then!”

* * *

Ann had ordered a regular hot chocolate while Shiho ordered a white chocolate mocha. As soon as they sat down at a table, Shiho noticed something that she needed to call out Ann on.

“Hey, are you okay, Ann?” asked Shiho.

“Huh?” Ann blinked. “Yeah. Why?”

“You have this look on your face that tells me something is bothering you. Plus, I notice you tend to shop more when you’re stressed about something,” she mentioned, leaning over the table with her hands clasped together, showing her willingness to listen. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ann sighed, averting her gaze to the side. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

Shiho hummed with a short nod. “You bet. You’re my best friend, Ann. I’ve known you for years. You can’t fool me.”

The blonde contemplated for a moment, then began, “Well... you see...”

She told her about the dispute she had with Ren a few days ago, not leaving any details out.

“I see...” Shiho mused with a thoughtful gaze. “So, he kinda snapped at you, huh?”

Ann nodded. “Yeah...”

The brunette sipped on her white chocolate mocha. “Well, to be honest, Ann... I’d be pretty upset too if I were him,” she spoke truthfully without a beat. “I mean, he tried so hard to make you reconsider and even tried reassuring you that he would wait for you. And now, you’re in a somewhat long distance relationship with another man, and working it out when you couldn’t do the same with Ren when you two were together?” She set her mug down on the saucer. “I could see why he’s a little bitter about it.”

Ann leaned onto the table, palming her forehead in guilt. “I know, Shiho. I screwed up. But by the time I realized it... it was too late. And then I met Rui, who helped me through my homesickness—who kept my mind off of Ren. When I left Paris, I was hesitant to continue my relationship with him, but... he’s a good man. Ren’s also a good man—but I made the mistake in letting him go.”

“So... basically, you’re with Rui over some leftover guilt from your previous relationship with Ren?”

Ann’s eyes widened, then she shook her head vehemently. “What—No! I just... I didn’t want to do that with Rui—leave him like I did with Ren. I didn’t want to lose the chance of having a good man in my life.”

“But, Ann...” Shiho paused, eying Ann intensely. “Do you really love Rui?”

Ann paused, looking down at the hot chocolate beverage on the table. This was the second time someone had asked her this question, and also the second time she couldn’t provide a straight answer.

“Well... I—”

“Excuse me, ladies,” said a young female barista wiping the empty table next to them. “Sorry to interrupt. But we’re closing in ten minutes.”

The ladies nodded in unison, trying to drink their beverages faster.

“But, yeah...” Shiho said, “I think you should let him cool off for a bit. Then, when you both are ready, talk about it.”

“Yeah...” Ann set down her now empty mug, feeling a little burn in the back of her throat for drinking the hot drink too fast. “You’re right.”

“Ren’s a pretty reasonable man. I’m sure that he’ll come around once he has some time to think about what you told him.”

“True.”

“Anyways... We should probably get going. I think the workers are getting impatient with us.”

Ann laughed, grabbing her bags as she stood up from her seat. “Okay. Let’s get going then.”

* * *

The next afternoon, after sending out reminders to Shiho’s bridesmaids to pick up their dresses by a specific date, Ann went to the dress store to pick up her own dress for the wedding. It was in an old building, but the store had an abundance of elegant dresses for selection, and out of all the dress stores Ann had been too, this one had the perfect dresses that jibed with her and the other ladies.

_“To be honest, Ann... I’d be pretty upset too if I were him...”_

Ann let out a long, sad sigh. Even Shiho sympathized with Ren. Not to say that Ann didn’t understand his feelings, but feeling like the bad guy really didn’t help make her feel better about herself.

That’s it! The next time Ann ran into Ren, she’d talk to him about it. Get him to be honest with her. Be honest with him. Clear up any misunderstandings between the two.

Exiting the store, she made her way toward the elevator, where she ran into a tall slender man...

Speak of the devil...

“Ren?”

“Oh. Hey, Ann,” he said. “Picking up a dress, I see?”

“Y-Yeah. What brings you here?” she asked, still feeling a little awkward despite the polite smile he gave her.

“Was picking up a few things for the apartment.” He slightly raised the bag in his hand to show her. “And maybe a couple of things for school... How are you doing?”

“I’m good. How about you?”

“Same old, same old. Nothing new.”

Silence came between them as they waited for the elevator doors to open, Ann’s heart racing wild in her chest. After a while, the bell to the lift rang and the doors finally opened, allowing them to enter inside. Ann pressed the “1” button as soon as they entered, the doors shutting shortly afterward.

And the lift descended... Silence. Dead silence.

It was probably the most awkward five seconds of her life that felt like twenty...

This was her chance, though! Now, was the time to really clear the air.

“So, um... Ren...?” she began, tentatively turning her head to look at him.

“Hm?” he responded, looking back at her.

“I, um...” she paused, scrambling in her mind for the right words to say, “I just... I just wanted to say—”

And then... a jolt. A sudden, forceful jolt.

Ann gasped, immediately grasping onto the rails nearby. “W-What... What was that?”

There was no movement or descent. The lift stood still.

“D-Did we stop?” Ann asked, pressing the button again... and again... and again.

Still no movement.

“Oh, no...” Ann felt her stomach flip. “Are we... Are we stuck?”

Ren tried giving it a shot, pressing all the buttons to see if the elevator would budge.

“Seems that way...” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edit** Just realized I made a little conversion error with Yen and the USD. The scarf was supposed to be 3000 yen, which I think is approx $30 over here in the states, haha! 
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be. But, thanks for reading if you got this far!
> 
> RVK


	5. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. These updates are going by fast. I guess I'm trying to get everything in by Christmas, haha!
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter for anyone who's following this...

“How long has it been since we got stuck?” Ann asked, looking at Ren who was sitting next to her on the floor.

“Almost an hour now...” he said.

“I see...” she replied, feeling a little worried as she looked back at her phone. Since Ren managed to get a hold of the company in charge of the elevator, Ann had been playing some Candy Crush on her phone, trying to distract herself from the situation as they waited for someone to come to their rescue.

But... it wasn’t working.

She was supposed to meet Rui at Inokashira park after she dropped off her dress at home, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. With a disappointed sigh, she paused her game to type out a message to Rui explaining her situation, saying that she might not make it to their date today. Hopefully, she could at least meet up with him for dinner later...

..._If_ the rescuers _ever_ come... And _if_ she and Ren make it out in one piece.

“I hope... they won’t take any longer...” she said, less than an ounce of certainty present in her voice.

“It’ll be fine,” Ren reassured, playing with something on his phone. “I’m sure it shouldn’t take any longer. Don’t worry. We’re safe—It’s just a little malfunction on the elevator’s part.”

“Yeah.” A small smile suffused her lips. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just... never dealt with this kind of situation before, so I just got a little scared.”

He chuckled. “Neither have I. But remember...” He took his eyes off the screen and turned to her, looking at her with assurance. “...many of the things you see on TV or hear on media are exaggerated and less likely to happen. We’ll be fine, Ann. I promise.”

“Yeah.” Her smile grew wider. She felt a little more relieved at that, even feeling better enough to resume her game.

Silence lingered between them for a while. Neither Ren and Ann had brought up what happened those few days ago when they had that heated dispute in the café, both of them now awkwardly preoccupied with their phones. There were some moments when Ren looked like he wanted to say something her, but he’d remain in silence, resorting back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

So, Ann put her phone down, deciding she’d be the one to break the ice between them.

“Hey, Ren...” she said, prompting him to look at her. “About the other day... Can we talk about it?”

He said nothing for a moment, and then finally put his phone away in his pocket. “Alright...”

Ann turned to him and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“I’m sorry...” she apologized, bracing her hands on the floor and bowing to him deeply as locks of her long, wavy blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders one by one. “I was unfair and I hurt you deeply. It was wrong. I shouldn’t have doubted you—doubted us. I should’ve listened. I should’ve talked to you about it more—before ending our relationship like that.” She raised her head, facing eye to eye with him. “You have every right to be mad. To hate me for my selfish decisions. I—”

“I’m sorry too...” he interjected, his tone soft. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. You have your reasons for moving on. And if you want to try a long distance relationship again with someone else, I’m not stopping you.” He gave her a small reassuring smile. “As long as he makes you happy... I’ll support you two all the way.”

“Ren...” Ann said, her gaze falling. Here she was, in a relatively stable relationship with a good person. And what did Ren have? Nothing. She left him with nothing.

Her selfishness and insecurities had brought him down. She was such a horrible person. A very horrible one indeed.

He flicked her forehead—hard. “Stop that.”

“Hey!” she whined, rubbing her forehead.

Ren chuckled, softly patting her head. “You worry too much.” He gently swept her hair over her shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, Ann. I’ll be fine.”

“But...” Her gaze fell again, still feeling terrible. “I... I want you to be happy.”

He smiled. “I am happy.”

That still didn’t reassure Ann of anything.

“No, Ren...” She shook her head. “What I mean is—You deserve someone special too.”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “In time... that will come.”

Ann said nothing, looking down once more. He chuckled again, his hand reaching over to cup her cheek. Her eyes immediately met his at this soft gesture.

“For now,” he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb, “just seeing you smile... is enough for me.”

There was a thump in her chest; her heart fluttered. A wave of warm and fuzzy feelings—all hitting her at once.

“Ren...” she said softly, just gazing at him in awe. They remained like this for a moment, until Ren cleared his throat.

“Anyways...” He leaned up against the wall behind him, closing his eyes. “It seems like we’re going to be here for a while. I’m going to nap for a bit. Wake me up when they arrive, alright?”

“R-Right...” she answered, sitting up straight. “I’ll let you know...”

She picked up her phone from the floor, resuming her game. And for a while, she stayed awake, keeping watch....

Then, her phone vibrated. It was a reply from Rui.

**Rui: In an elevator!? Are you alright? D: D:**

** Rui: Where at? Did you call for help? Are you alone?**

** Rui: Do you need me to come there and get you???**

She chuckled. Sometimes he was silly when he got worried.

**Ann: I’m fine, Rui. And I’m not alone...**

** Ann: I actually bumped into Ren on the way. So he’s with me right now...**

** Ann: Someone is on the way to help us**

Three dots floated at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Rui was typing something.

**Rui: Oh, thank god you’re not alone!**

** Rui: It’s probably less scary when someone’s with you. Especially with someone you know**

** Ann: Yeah. It’s definitely less scary**

** Ann: But, I’m fine. Rui. Don’t worry. I’ll let you know once we’re out**

** Rui: I’m glad :)**

** Rui: Yeah. Keep me updated. I’ll come to your place later**

** Rui: I’ll cook you some dinner to make up for our cancelled date :)**

** Ann: Oh, Rui. I should be the one making it up to you. I’m the reason our date was cancelled lol!**

** Rui: It’s not your fault. Sometimes, things just happen, you know?**

** Rui: Anyways, see you later, okay?**

A heart emoji was sent to her from him. Ann smiled, setting her phone down.

_He really is a sweet guy..._ she thought to herself. _I really am... a lucky girl._

But... her heart didn’t stir. Why? Shouldn’t any girlfriend as lucky as she, feel a skip in her heart at the thought of him?

Her eyes then turned to Ren, who was already past asleep, his glasses crooked too. Soft breaths escaped his thin lips, his face tranquil and serene.

She giggled. He looked so cute like this—almost like a baby.

Without thinking about it, she reached over and gently brushed a few strands of tousled raven hairs from his eyes, carefully removing his glasses and setting them to the side. His hair was just as soft and fuzzy as she remembered, and his smooth complexion without his glasses was still as remarkably handsome as ever...

Her smile widened giddily.

Ann yawned, leaning back against the wall. Her eyes felt so heavy all of a sudden, and her body stilled, falling limp.

_Maybe... I’ll just close them for a bit... Just for a little bit..._

So, she closed her eyes, eventually succumbing to slumber.

* * *

A heavy sound stirred her, a bright light piercing her hazy vision as her eyes opened a smidge.

“Umm....” A perplexed voice said, the blurry image of several people in yellow suits and white helmets sharpening gradually in front of her.

“Mmm...” she groaned a little, snuggling closer to a pleasant and cozy warmth.

The man coughed. “Ummm... We’re here to help you guys out. Are you two okay?”

“We’re okay...” she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s good to know,” he replied. “Come on, let’s get you and your boyfriend out of here then.”

“Boyfriend?” Ann blinked, the image of a man walking up to her now clear in sight. Was he referring to Ren beside her? “Oh... No,” she denied calmly. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just my friend.”

“Oh?” The corner of his mouth quirked, his hand planting on his hip. “Do friends get this close nowadays?”

The other men chuckled, adding to Ann’s confusion. She looked up at Ren, who was still asleep, his arm wrapped around her snug.

Wait... His arm was around her?

Somewhere along her sleep, she had probably snuggled up close to him, trying to keep herself warm and comfortable in the cold frigid space.

Her eyes widened. She then realized just how close they were, how close their faces were from each other...

Ann squeaked and immediately yanked herself away, which woke up Ren in the process.

“Huh?” He looked around, disoriented. “What...? What happened?”

“They’re... they’re here, Ren,” she stammered a bit, a little embarrassed at the situation. The fact that the rescuers were snickering in the background didn’t help much either. She reached over for her wrapped dress on the side and stood up. “Let’s go.”

He nodded, putting on his glasses and grabbing his bagged items as he stood up. They both exited the elevator, bowing their thanks gratefully to the rescuers on the way out.

* * *

“What an experience, huh?” Ann rubbed her forearm nervously as they exited the building, still feeling a little awkward about earlier. Did he notice how close they were earlier? Or was he that deep in sleep that he couldn’t tell at all?

“Yeah,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Definitely isn’t something that happens every day. What an afternoon.”

“Seriously, haha!” she laughed.

They continued walking down the sidewalk, cars beginning to back-up on the streets of Shibuya.

“Looks like rush hour is just starting.” She pulled out her phone to check the time. “Yeah. And the stations are gonna be packed too.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways... Are you heading home too?” asked Ann.

He nodded. “I have to study for an exam next week.”

“I see,” she said. “You know... You should have dinner with us sometime. Maybe not tonight since you’re busy. But, Rui is a good cook too. I think you’d like his stuff.”

“Hmm...” Ren mused for a bit. “I’ll take that into consideration. But... so as long as I’m not intruding on you two...”

“Nonsense!” Ann beamed. “You’re always welcome to join us on a non-date night. Rui thinks you’re great, you know?”

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “Have you introduced him to everyone else yet?”

Ann shook her head. “Not yet, but he’s supposed to meet with Shiho and Ryuji tomorrow for their pre-wedding shoot.”

“Ah, I see. That’s nice.”

“Their pictures are going to be perfect. I know it.”

“Yeah.”

“So...” Ann decided to change the subject. “Christmas is coming in a couple of days. Do you have any plans?”

“Not really,” Ren said. “I’m working during the day, but that’s it.”

Ann stopped in her tracks, Ren stopping just a few steps ahead of her. He turned around to look at her with a confused expression.

“What?” The blonde looked at him in disbelief. “No plans? So you’re spending Christmas alone?” She felt her heart drop. “What about your parents? Can’t they come down to visit you at least?”

“My parents went overseas.”

“What about friends? Friends from college?”

“They all have plans with either their families or significant others.”

Ann frowned. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “It’s fine, Ann. And besides, I have Morgana with me at the apartment. He’ll keep me company.”

“I know but...” It still didn’t relieve her. Sure, he wasn’t exactly alone, but he should at least have a human friend with him to keep him company alongside Morgana. There was only so much a cat could do after all.

He flicked her forehead, harder than he had on the elevator earlier.

“Ow!!” she scowled, rubbing her forehead. “What was that for!?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Worrying over nothing.”

“But, Ren... You should have at least one other person with you...”

“Like who? Everyone has their own thing going on.” Her nonchalant friend pocketed his hands. “Futaba and Yusuke are spending time together. Makoto and Haru are also spending time together—as well as Ryuji and Shiho. You’re with Rui...” He went on. “I can’t just tag along as a third wheel, you know? That’d be kinda awkward.”

Ann lowered her head in disappointment, unable to find the words to say to back up her claim.

She felt a hand gently pat her shoulder. “It’s fine, Ann. It was me and Morgana last year too. And the year before that. Don’t worry about it.”

Last year? And the year before that? Why was there no one else besides Morgana?

Before their split up, Ann spent almost every Christmas with Ren. Was it possible that Christmas reminded him of her? Was that why he isolated himself?

Perhaps she’s overthinking it.

“I see...” she agreed, despite still feeling great concern for him. “I guess... it can’t be helped then...”

Ren laughed, poking her nose. “Stop being so silly. Anyways, Let’s keep going.” He began walking. “Before the crowds on the train get worse.”

Ann nodded and followed alongside him, switching to another topic to discuss while they made their way toward the station.

* * *

Rui had made dinner tonight at Ann’s place as promised. It was beef stroganoff, one of his dishes that Ann really liked. After he had finished cooking and setting up the small dining table, they sat together, eating in a comfortable silence.

“I’m so sorry about today, Rui,” Ann apologized, breaking silence first. “I never would’ve expected to be stuck in an elevator... but I guess that happened today...”

“No worries, Ann.” Rui smiled. “Just glad you’re okay. It sounded like you guys were stuck there for a while.”

“Yeah. Not sure why it took a while, but I’m just glad that we’re out safe and sound.”

Rui nodded. “Agreed. I was worried about you two. How’s Ren handling it by the way?”

“He’s fine. He’s a calm and collected guy. Honestly, I felt pretty safe because he was there, and it’s always been that way whenever I’ve been in a pinch. He’s helped me so much over the years and is a very reliable friend—I trust him.”

“Yeah. He seems pretty reliable...” he remarked, pausing for a moment. “By the way, the other day...”

“Hm?” Ann bobbed her head to the side.

“When I went back into Leblanc, you seemed pretty upset about something— Both of you actually. Did something happen between you two?”

Ann stopped, her spoon only inches from her mouth. What was she supposed to say? That her and Ren had a history? That they were an item in the past? If she were honest about it, that might raise flags with Rui, something that wouldn’t be good.

Should she use the same lie she used at the café? Or should she be honest? Then again, she didn’t want Rui to question her loyalty. But still, lying about it wouldn’t be the best option either. That would indicate that she had something to hide, which she really didn’t. It wasn’t as if there was something actually going on between her and Ren—their relationship ended two years ago. Those days were over, right?

Still... she didn’t want Rui to worry.

“Like I said... I was cutting onions.” She chose to lie, feeling guilty for it. “That’s why... I had tears in my eyes.”

“I see...” Rui said quietly, looking down at his plate in contemplation.

“Y-Yeah.”

“I’m guessing you guys were pretty close in high school?”

A wave of nostalgia hit her as some memories of their youthful days flashed in her thoughts. A small smile crept on her face.

“Yeah...” she said, bringing the spoonful of creamy stroganoff noodles into her mouth.

“By any chance...” he paused, looking at her with stern eyes, eyes that seemed to scrutinize hers. “Were you two... going out at some point?”

Ann swallowed her food... hard. Her body tensed, her heart racing fast.

“W-Well... that... um...” she hesitated, averting her gaze away from him.

And then Rui laughed... loud.

Ann blinked, feeling confused. “Huh? What’s so funny?”

“Why are you lying, Ann? Oh, man!!! The look on your face—priceless! Gahahaha!!!!” He wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Really. It’s alright. I have no problem with it. It’s all in the past, right?”

Ann looked down at her plate. The past... Right. It was just history.

“R-Right... Yes. You’re right,” she said, scooping another spoonful of stroganoff and biting into it.

Right. There was nothing to worry about.

“Oh, Ann. You worry too much you know.” He shook his head in amusement. “Don’t worry. I trust you. I’m not the type to get jealous that easily,” he reassured, reaching over to poke the tip of her nose.

“That’s a relief.” She smiled.

“Anyways... There’s something I have to tell you...”

“What is it?”

“So... Someone asked if I could attend some fashion shows in New York, because they need a photographer...”

“Oh, that’s exciting!” Ann clapped her hands.

“Yeah... But the thing is... they’re during Christmas week... so I won’t be able to spend Christmas with you this year if I take it.”

“Oh,” Ann said, looking down at her plate.

“I’d love to go and experience New York, since I haven’t been there yet, but I haven’t taken it yet. Just wanted to ask what your thoughts on it were first. I know we wanted to spend some time together before I go back to work. And the thing is, if I also take this opportunity, I won’t be back until the second of January. There are several shows they want me to attend to.”

“I see...” Ann said, pushing her plate aside to rest her arms on the table as she contemplated a bit.

“I’d love for you to come with me... but I know you have some work here to do too.”

“Yeah. I’d love to come and experience it with you too—I haven’t been to that part of the States yet. But yeah... gotta make some more money here for the time being.”

“If you want me to say no. I’ll say no.”

Ann shook her head, then gave him a small reassuring smile. “No, Rui. Go. It’s your one time opportunity. Who knows when you’ll get this chance again?”

“Are you sure, Ann?” he asked. “I mean, I’d feel bad leaving you alone on Christmas and New Years—”

“I’ll be fine,” she interjected. “I could always spend time with some friends I have here. And if not... I’ve spent Christmas and New Years alone before when I lived at home on my own as a teen. I’m a big girl. I’ll deal.”

“Ann...”

“No. Seriously, Rui,” she said, giving him an encouraging smile. “Go for it.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then reached over to take her hands in his.

“Thank you, Ann,” he said, raising her hands to his lips for a light kiss. “I really appreciate it. You’re such a sweetheart.”

* * *

After Rui had left for his trip, Ann went to her photoshoot in Shibuya and modeled for a few hours. On departure, he had happily wore that warm velvet scarf she had bought from the store during her Christmas shopping day with Shiho. It wasn’t Christmas yet—in fact, there were only three days left—but Ann thought it would’ve been better to give the scarf to him earlier rather than later, since she wasn’t one who liked to give out belated gifts to someone special to her. Rui was the same way and had given her his gift too, which was a silver, star chained bracelet that glimmered in the light. Ann hadn’t removed it from her right wrist since.

Ann arrived back at her apartment late evening. Rui hadn’t arrived at his destination yet, so she probably won’t hear from him until the next morning.

She turned on the TV in her living room and turned it to the music channel playing all the Christmas songs. To distract herself from anticipating Rui’s message, she decided to begin wrapping everyones’ gifts: one by one.

Right when she was finishing up wrapping Ren’s gift, the ringtone on her phone went off. It was Shiho.

_“You’re celebrating Christmas alone!? And New Years!?”_ Shiho exclaimed on the other line as soon as Ann answered her phone. _“Why didn’t you tell Rui to stay?”_

“I didn’t want to interfere with his dreams, Shiho,” Ann said, stuffing some silver tissue in a red gift bag before placing the mug inside. “He sounded like he really wanted to experience New York. It was a one time opportunity for him. I didn’t want to take that away from him.”

Shiho sighed. _“Oh, Ann. Always thinking about others before yourself.”_

Ann chuckled. “I mean... I can relate too. I really wanted to model abroad for a bit to gain more experience. So, I didn’t want him to feel bad... like he had to make a sacrifice or something.”

_ “I see. You did sacrifice a lot to get to where you’re at today.”_

Ann stared at the red gift bag for a bit. “Yeah...”

_ “Well... if you want. You can always spend Christmas and New Years with me and Ryuji. We wouldn’t mind.”_

“Really, Shiho. I don’t mind. But okay. I’ll think about it...” Ann replied, then a pause as she remembered something else. “Oh, you should ask Ren too. He’s celebrating alone this year as well.”

_“Oh, really? Ren never said anything to Ryuji.”_

“Well... Ren has Morgana. But still. It’s kinda sad that he’s spending it alone with a cat, you know?”

Shiho chuckled. _“I’ll have Ryuji talk to him then. But, yeah. Both of you are free to come hang with us if you’d like. It’d be like old times!”_

“Haha... Yeah. Like old times.” Ann smiled wistfully, several flashbacks of the fun double dates they had together in the past making way in her mind.

“_Maybe we’ll have a Christmas dinner somewhere? Ooh! That’d be nice. I’ll make reservations. What do you say?”_

“Sounds like a good plan, Shiho.” Ann got up from her sofa, going into the kitchen to get herself some water.

_“Perfect! So, I’ll get Ryuji to call Ren and get him to come with us, and then we’ll go from there!”_

Ann poured some water into a glass on the countertop, raising it to her mouth. “Okay.”

_“Hehe..._” Shiho giggled._ “Sounds like a double date...”_

She coughed and spluttered, nearly choking on her drink. “Hey! Don’t say that,” she scolded. “I...I have a boyfriend!”

_“I know, I know. Just kidding. But, you know... We should help Ren.”_

“Help him...?” Ann coughed again. “...With what?”

_“You know! Finding him a lady!”_

Her coughs suddenly vanished, something now twisting in Ann’s stomach.

“Oh.” Ann said quietly. “Well, um, I guess... That’s up to Ren though. From what it sounds like. He seems pretty satisfied without one.”

_“Oh, come on, Ann. You’re no fun! Let’s find him a lady. I know a few single ones he might like from work. Maybe we should all go on a group date—You, Rui, Me, Ryuji, Ren, and...”_

“Ren doesn’t do blind dates.” Ann interjected brusquely, feeling a little uneasy for some reason. “I don’t think he’d agree to it.”

_“Oh, really? Hmmm... Are you sure? If anything, _ ** _you _ ** _seem awfully opposed to it...”_

“What!?” Ann squeaked, quick on the defensive. “It’s not that I’m opposed to it. It’s just... Ren isn’t into that kinda thing. I mean, fine if you want to introduce them at a party or something, but a date? I think that’s a little too... desperate for him? I can’t think of the word.”

_“I suppose. But you never know. Maybe it will be an opportunity for him to meet the right one.”_

The twisting in her stomach grew more taut.

“I guess... but... maybe for later. After New Years would probably be better timing.”

_“Yeah! That’s true! Okay. I’ll see what I can do. Anyways, I need to sleep. They’re rotating my shifts again because days are short. So I’ll talk to you later!”_

“Okay. Bye bye, Shiho.”

Ann put down her phone, just staring at the red gift bag for Ren again. For some reason, there was a bit of uncertainty growing within her. Uncertainty and... dismay?

Ann shook her head, palming her forehead. “What’s up with me lately?”

She checked the time on her phone. It was getting late.

“I think... I think I need to sleep. It’s time for bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to Christmas. What will happen on Christmas, I wonder? Hmm...
> 
> Honestly, I was kinda wondering if I should drop this story, since it hasn't been getting good response lately. I admit I haven't been at my greatest lately... there's been some stuff going on, and I'm feeling conflicted right now. 
> 
> But enough of that sob stuff! As of now, I'll see where this will take me. If it leads to a dead end... then I guess it wasn't meant to be, haha.
> 
> Hope everyone is well :)
> 
> RVK


	6. Merry Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this on Christmas next week... but my work schedule is all funky and I probably won't have time to post this on that day. So yeah...

Like all special occasions, Ann decided to let her hair down for the evening. The restaurant she was supposed to be meeting her friends at this Christmas day wasn’t anything too formal, so she went with her casual maroon sweater dress under her beige trench coat, a navy blue fuzzy scarf around her neck, some black leggings, and her brown knee-high suede boots.

As she stood outside under the awning of the restaurant, Ann watched the crowds walk by as snow fell onto the streets. The snow was becoming a bit heavier than usual—and the wind was picking up.Supposedly, there was an incoming snowstorm on its way—though it was reported to come in later tonight. This was unusual. It didn’t normally snow in Tokyo (maybe once or twice every cold season of the year), but when it did, it’s light and didn’t usually last long.

Hopefully, everyone would make it here safely.

After a while, Ren was the first to appear out of the three she was waiting for, wearing a gray scarf around his neck, a dim gray trench coat, some dark jeans, and his black dress boots.

“Hey,” he said with a small smile as he walked up to her.

“Hey, there!” she greeted, giving him a long hug. “You’re here early.”

“Boss let me off a bit earlier than usual.”

“That’s good.” She clasped her hands behind her back, stepping one foot behind the other. “Glad you could make it. Looks like the snow is picking up a bit.”

“Yeah...” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Anyways...” Ann gestured toward the entrance. “Shiho just messaged earlier, telling us to go on and wait for them inside if we get here before them.”

“Sounds good,” Ren said, following her inside the restaurant.

* * *

“Hmm... It sure is taking them a while...” Ann noted, pulling out her phone to look at the time. It had been almost twenty minutes since she and Ren arrived, now sitting at their reserved table across from each other. She then looked out the window. Outside, the wind howled and the snowflakes falling from the dark murky sky whirled in the unseen currents—a whirling storm of silver crystals flying all over like oversized confetti in the air.

“Yeah...” he said, looking out the window with her. “Hope they’re alright.”

“Me too... Let me call her—” She was cut off mid-sentence when her phone rang, showing Shiho’s name on the caller ID. “—Oh! Speak of the devil...”

Ann quickly picked it up, questioning Shiho of her whereabouts.

_“Oh, Ann! I’m so sorry! _Shiho apologized, sounding absolutely remorseful. “_It looks like the snowstorm came in early. All railways have closed and taxis aren’t in service right now, so Ryuji and I have no way of getting there.”_

“Oh, no! Are you guys at home right now?”

“Yeah. We just got back from the station. It’s snowing out there hard. Is Ren with you?”

She looked at Ren, who bobbed his head to the side. “Yeah, he is.”

_“Oh, good! At least you’re not alone.”_

“Yeah. We’ve been at the restaurant for a while now.”

_“You guys might want to stay at the restaurant and wait for the storm to die down before heading back. It’s really crazy out there right now.”_

“Yeah... I could see that...” Ann looked out the window again. “We’ll figure it out. Just stay warm and safe you two. Oh! And Merry Christmas!”

_“We will! And Merry Christmas to you too, Ann. Tell Ren that for us too. Bye now!”_

“Okay! Bye!”

Ann sighed as she slid her phone in the side pocket of her bag, looking at Ren.

“They can’t make it,” she said. “The snowstorm has caused a disruption on all transportation.”

Ren picked up his tea and sipped on it. “Yeah. Kinda figured that by what’s going on outside.”

“So, um...” Ann stiffened, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I guess it’s just us two for now.”

He set down his tea on the white saucer.

“Yeah... I guess so,” he said, pressing his glasses against his face.

Silence lingered between them for a while until their waitress came.

“Are you two still waiting on your friends?” she asked.

Ann shook her head. “No. They can’t make it due to... circumstances.” She then turned to Ren, wondering if he was okay with the idea of having Christmas dinner together—_alone_. “Um... Do you still want to order?”

He chuckled, picking up his menu. “Well, either way... we have no choice. Might as well.” he said, ordering first.

Maybe it was just Ann, but there was something intimate about having dinner on Christmas day alone with an old flame, and it made her heart flutter, making her feel all warm inside. Was this okay to do—while her boyfriend was somewhere else on the other side of the world?

It should be fine. Ren was only just a friend now.

“So I heard Rui went off to New York?” Ren said just after the waitress took their menus and left, sipping his tea.

Ann nodded. “Yeah. For a fashion show. They needed a photographer. And he really wanted to go to New York, so I didn’t want to stop him.”

“I see,” he replied. “Will he be back by New Years at least?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh. So you’re spending New Years alone...”

“Yeah.” Ann let out a long sigh, betraying her disappointment. “I mean... I guess it’s nothing new.” She tried to downplay it. “It’s not like I haven't spent it alone before.”

“It’ll be alright. You can always facetime or skype him.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She smiled. “Still, it would be nice to have someone near. Even a cat would do. At least you have that.”

Ren laughed. “I suppose. Well... I’m working New Years. If you want, you could stop by at Leblanc if you’re ever feeling lonely.”

“Thanks, Ren. You’re such a great friend.”

“Anytime, Ann.”

The two went on conversing, talking like the typical close friends they were. Ann was truly grateful for Ren’s company today. Christmas would've definitely been very lonely and empty without him.

* * *

After about an hour, the storm died down a little, enough to where it was manageable to go out and walk through it.

Ann was the first to walk out of the restaurant, taking note of snow everywhere on the roofs, roads, and trees. The snow was so thick that the trees and building rooftops appeared as blankets of white statues, the familiar sight of the streets almost erased by all the thick white.

Oh. And not to also mention... that it was seriously freezing cold like ice too.

“We won’t be able to use the trains for a while. And no taxi driver is going to drive out on the roads in these conditions,” noted Ren as he stood by Ann.

“Y-Yeah. I-I g-guess we’ll h-have to walk home...” said Ann, stuttering from the cold. She pulled out her phone, looking at her google maps app. “O-Oh, man! On here it says my place is about thirty minutes away with walking...”

“Well... mine is only ten minutes from here...” Ren paused for a moment, contemplating something. “If you want, you could wait at my place until everything clears up. But... uhh... I don’t think that’ll be until morning...”

“O-Oh....” Ann stiffened, the thought of staying with Ren until morning making her a little nervous. But did she really have a choice? It was either that, or thirty minutes of walking in the gusty, frigid, and cold storm. And quite frankly... she didn’t want to walk that far in these kind of conditions...

So, she had no choice.

“I-I guess...” She wrapped her arms around herself to generate some kind of warmth. “...s-staying with you would be the safer option...” she said, her heart fluttering in her chest. “...B-But! No f-funny business, a-alright?”

He quirked a brow, crossing his arms. “Of course. What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“I—” she shot out, her cheeks warming up. “J-Just making sure!!!”

“Right...” He rolled his eyes, moving forward. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Despite the might of the snowstorm lesser than it was before, it was still hard to walk through, the cold frigid air hitting them like flying broken icicles and making it hard to see where they were going. Ann was having even more difficulty through it all, feeling like she was being pulled in different directions all at once.

“Ugh! It’s so hard to see! And I feel like I’m being blown away!” she complained after a while, trying to shield her eyes from the sharp silver air.

“We’re close,” he said, also shielding his eyes. “Just a little more.”

Ann treaded on, pushing through. And then...

Her foot slipped on a smooth patch of ice on the pavement, and she fell... landing face down.

“Ow....” she groaned, bracing herself up and noting a tear on her leggings where her knee was scraped. “Oh, damn. I just bought these too!”

Ren lent her his hand. “Are you alright?”

Ann took his hand and tried to stand up, only to immediately fall back at the sharp pain the radiated from her right foot. “Ah! My foot...” She grimaced, rubbing it gingerly.

“Did you sprain it?” he asked, kneeling down to inspect her injured foot.

“I don’t think— Ahh!!!” she shrieked as he moved her foot a slight.

“Yeah... I think you sprained it,” he said, turning around so his back was facing her. “Come on. I’ll carry you back.”

“Oh, Ren... I don’t think that’s—”

“You’re barely able to stand on it. What makes you think you can walk?” he interjected brusquely, making a point that Ann couldn’t protest even if she tried. “So, get on.”

Ann faltered for a moment, then nodded. “O-Okay.”

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up, steadying her up on his back before moving forward.

“I’m sorry, Ren...” she said in a rueful tone, remorse brimming on her face. “I’m such a klutz.”

He chuckled. “Oh, stop. You’re fine.”

“Still—”

“Well, okay. Maybe you _are _a bit heavy, heh heh...”

She scowled, slapping his shoulder. “Hey!!!”

“Haha! I’m just kidding, Ann,” he teased. “Don’t worry about it. You’re lighter than a feather. I don’t mind.”

Silence followed them for a moment. It had been years since he last gave her a piggyback ride, the last time being that night of her twentieth birthday when she got so drunk that she couldn’t walk on her own, drunkenly professing her undying love for him as she clung onto him for dear life.

Oh, how times have changed.

Ann rested against his neck, taking in the scent of his fresh cologne scent, the subtle hint of coffee mixed in with it. It was so nostalgic—a longing yet happy feeling.

“Brings back memories...” Ann felt herself smiling, nestling his neck. “Riding on you like this...”

He stifled a laugh. “Gee, Ann. _Riding _on me, huh?” There was mischief in his tone. “Couldn’t have selected better words?”

She immediately squeaked, slapping his shoulder again. “That’s so NOT what I meant!!!!!”

“You sure about that? I mean, that’s alright. They’re not bad memories—”

Her cheeks burned. “—_REN!!!!!!_”

“Hahaha!!!!” He bursted out laughing. “I’m sorry, Ann. I couldn’t resist!”

She huffed. “Hmph! You’re such a little shit sometimes, I swear.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop,” he said, steadying her up on his back again. “But yeah. So many piggyback rides to remember...”

She clicked her tongue. “God. Now, you make it sound _so _wrong.”

“Oh?” He stopped, glancing back at her with a little smirk. “Who’s with the dirty mind now?”

“Ren!!!!” She glared, her whole face now flustered in crimson. “Stop that!!!”

“You set yourself up for that one, haha!” he laughed again, earning another slap on his shoulder.

She grumbled, resting her head back on his neck. “Whatever... Just keep in mind—I have a boyfriend. So, ease off on the innuendos, please...”

“Yes, ma'am.” He steadied her once more, resuming forward. “Don’t worry. I know my boundaries.”

Quiet followed them once more, Ann’s heart still beating fast from his bantering. Somehow, flashbacks of those intimate times they had together flashed in front of her eyes, and she felt a strange flutter in her stomach at the thought of those moments with him. Soft sweet kisses that turned to intense passionate kisses. The warmth of his touch. The warmth of him. Whispers of his deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine...

Wait... Why was she thinking about _those _kind of moments with _him_ in the first place? And that warm, tingling feeling down _there_ didn’t help much either. What the hell was going on!? Rui was supposed to be filling those kind of thoughts in her head... _not _Ren!

Then... why won’t her heart stop skipping at the thought of it?

It was a good thing that Ren couldn’t see her from this angle... if he did, he’d definitely catch on to something. And knowing him, he’d probably speculate it for a while until he figured out the truth.

Even if so, what would Ren do if he found out? He wouldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t that sort of man.

Still... it made her feel crummy and low. Here she was, thinking of another man other than the one she’s currently with. And this man occupying her thoughts so happened to be someone she once had romantic relations with.

Maybe... it was just attraction. Right. _Attraction._ Attraction was normal. One could be attracted to another outside his or her relationship. Didn’t mean that it meant something. As long as no boundaries were crossed, everything should be fine and dandy.

But... still being attracted to someone she had history with—was it really _just_ attraction? That had to be, right? There could be nothing more than that... right?

Right. _Just_ attraction. Nothing more. Nothing less. She had Rui now—he was the one she was with. _Not_ Ren.

* * *

“Ah!” Ann grimaced as Ren placed an ice pack on her injured site. “That’s really cold!”

“You need to keep it elevated with some ice,” he instructed, tucking a throw pillow under her ankle. “That’ll reduce the swelling and pain.”

“Yes, _Dr. Amamiya_,” she jested with a hand on her hip. “Gee. Sure you don’t want to go to med school instead?”

“I thought of it... It’s interesting, but nah. Not the area for me.”

“I see... Well, psychology is an interesting area too. Plus, you get to read minds. That’ll definitely come in handy even outside your field.”

“Haha, I suppose.” He took a seat at the end of the sofa she was on. “I’d say I’m quite observant with people. I’m pretty good at picking up subtle things from them.”

“Hehe...” Ann giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Even from me?”

“Heh. _Of course_ you.”

“Eh!?” she squeaked, the tone in his voice unsettling her. “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

The corner of his mouth quirked. “You’re pretty easy to read, Ann.”

“No way!” she protested, pouting a bit.

“And...” he added, “I’ve known you since high school. It’s kind of hard to fool me when I’ve known you for so long.”

“Huh. Is that so?” Ann mused for a bit, realizing that he made a valid point. “Hmm... Well, you do seem to pick up on when I’m bothered about things.”

“Of course.” He chuckled. “It’s plastered all over your face whenever you’re upset.”

“Yeah, yeah...” she conceded, rolling her eyes. “I guess so.”

“Anyways...” He stood up up from the couch. “Would you like some tea? Or maybe hot cocoa would be better for the occasion?

“Oooh!” Her eyes lit up. “Hot cocoa sounds good!”

“I’ll make us some then...” he said, heading toward the kitchen. “Feel free to turn on the TV. Maybe they have some Christmas movies we can watch for the time being.”

“Okay!” she chirped, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and switching the TV on, surfing through many channels until she found one with one of her favorite movies when she was a teen...

...It was also the same movie she and Ren saw together for the first time.

Ann smiled. So many memories...

“ ‘Love Possibly’ ?” he recognized when he finally came into the living room with their hot drinks.

“Uh huh!” she chirped. “It’s been a while since I saw this one!”

“Haha. Typical you,” he teased. “Watching a chick flick on Christmas...”

“Hey! Don’t judge! It was a good movie!”

“Not saying it wasn’t. Just saying it’s so you.” He smiled, handing the hot cocoa to her, to which she took gratefully, blowing it’s hot contents at the brim of the mug.

Speaking of mug...

“Oh!” She remembered, setting down her drink on the coffee table.

He gave her a confused look. “Huh? What is it?”

“Your gift!!!!” she mentioned, reaching for her bag below her. She pulled out the shiny red gift bag, handing it to him. “For you! Merry Christmas, Ren!”

Looking confused, he took the bag from her, removing the tissue paper before pulling out the shiny marble mug tucked within.

“A mug?” He inspected it in all angles, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“I just... thought of you when I saw it on display in the store. You drink coffee and tea a lot— Or, well, from what I remembered, you did.” She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. “It looked really nice, so I wanted to give it to you...”

A warm smile made way on his lips as he set the mug down on the coffee table gently. “Oh, Ann... You didn’t have to get me anything, silly.”

“Well... You’re my best friend,” she pointed out. “I get gifts for everyone important to me.”

“I feel bad... I didn’t get you anything,” he admitted, looking a little disappointed in himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s okay!” She waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m just happy to still have you as my friend. Everything else is extra.”

“Ann...” He said nothing for a moment, looking away for a moment before he finally turned back to her and said, “It’s really nice... Thank you.”

“Anytime!” she beamed, cheerfully reaching over for her hot cocoa on the coffee table as she resumed watching the movie with him in pleasant silence.

* * *

As soon as the end credits rolled, Ren yawned, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

“Hey, Ann... I think I’m going to call it a night—”

His voice trailed off when he turned to look at her, who was leaned over, passed out in peaceful slumber. He was just about to tell her that she could use his bed while he would sleep on the couch, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen tonight.

“Hmm...” he mused, a finger curled under his chin. He didn’t like the idea of letting her sleeping on his couch—Ann wasn’t just any guest after all. She was obviously more than just that, and her sleeping on the couch wasn’t cutting it.

But then again, why should he be bothered? She wasn’t his to begin with. He wasn’t supposed to be the one taking _special _care of her—that was Rui’s job now.

Still, her sleeping there bothered him to no end. He had to do something. Just placing a blanket over her wouldn’t be enough to cease the constant nag in his head.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, and she stirred a bit, nestling her head on the throw pillow against the couch’s arm.

Ren smiled, folding his arms in amusement.

_Heh. She still does that in her sleep. She must be having a really good dream._

At least... that’s what she used to tell him when they used to be together. Whenever she giggled or smiled silly in her sleep, it tended to be a very good dream.

She’s probably dreaming of Rui.

He unfolded his arms, his eyes averting downward toward the carpet.

Right... Who else would it be?

He tried to not think about her... many times. But in the end, all he could think about was those happy times they spent together, wanting to take her back in his arms and never, ever, letting her go again.

If only things were different... If only he were still the one for her... maybe then, _just_ then... he’d have a chance to hold her once more.

His hands clenched in fists.

He tried to be numb to it... but it still hurt. Why? Why did life have to be so unfair?

Ann stirred again, that small smile on her lips spreading wider.

But... at least she was happy.

_“I gave up on everything we had together... I shouldn’t have let it go—I shouldn’t have let you go!”_

Then again, she did cry that day... as if she tremendously regretted it—ending things with him.

That, and...

_“See you later, Ann. Love you.”_

Why didn’t she tell Rui “love you” back before he left the café?

_“Do you love him?” _Ren remembered asking her.

And her only answer was...

_ “I... I like him... I like being around him.”_

Sometimes... he wondered if maybe—

Ren shook his head, trying to brush it off. _Don’t speculate further, _he warned himself. _It’d just make things more complicated than it really needed to be._

Letting out a long sigh, he reached over for the TV remote on the coffee table, turning off the TV. He then walked over to her, crouching over and sliding one hand under her shoulders, the other under the back of her knees.

The least he could do... was make her comfortable. And the couch really wasn’t the most comfortable spot in his apartment.

He lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed in his room, laying her down gently as if she were fragile and delicate. She stirred for a moment, then settled comfortably, turning toward him and curling in a fetal position. He smiled as he carefully tucked her in his blankets, kneeling down and brushing her side bangs from her eyes and watching her for a moment, almost forgetting just how cute she was when she slept like this, how she smiled so giddily at times—almost like a content little baby.

_Seems like things haven’t changed one bit..._ he thought to himself, still admiring her sleeping form as he brushed another strand of hair from her cheek. It reminded him of those days when he’d watch her sleep, how he’d sneak in a kiss before she woke up from her peaceful slumber.

Would it be a crime to sneak one now—just a small little kiss?

_“...No f-funny business, a-alright?”_

Well... as long as no one knew about it... he should be okay. Plus, it would be just an innocent peck—it wasn’t like he was going to do anything else beyond it.

So, without missing a beat, he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

She didn’t even stir one bit... the small smile still apparent on her lips.

Ren smiled again. “Merry Christmas, Ann...” he whispered to her before standing up, taking a moment to look at her before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ren, Morgana had been sitting on the windowsill of his room the entire time, watching the scene before him. Since Ren had brought Lady Ann to the apartment, this was where he was staying, hoping to give them some time alone.

_Oh, Ren... _he thought to himself, watching Ren leave the room. _You still love Lady Ann, don’t you?_

He sighed, feeling sorry for the former Phantom Thief leader. It was obvious Ren still had a torch for her, despite that she had already moved on. Ren didn’t show much toward it now in comparison to then, but he knew a part of his friend was still hurt over her. The subtle hints in his movements, his words, his eyes whenever she was around or whenever she was brought up—it was just sad to see.

Morgana could relate in a way, having had a crush on Lady Ann at one point in time. Sure, his feelings were never returned, and he never had the chance to date Lady Ann, but the one-sidedness of Ren’s feelings for her was something Morgana knew far too well. It didn’t matter “how many fish were in the sea”, there was only one special fish that suited his tastes— and of course that one special fish just had to be the one that was unobtainable.

If only Lady Ann knew... just how much Ren loved her. But even then... would that be enough to convince her to go back to him? Did she really love this new guy that much?

Lady Ann uttered some incomprehensible sounds while asleep, nestling her head contentedly against his soft pillow.

But then... something unexpected caught his ear...

“Ren...” she managed to say, barely an utterance.

Morgana’s eyes widened, the swaying of his tail below him suddenly ceasing. Did he hear things right? Or were his ears playing tricks on him?

“...Ren....” she said again, her smile broadening at his name.

No. He definitely heard things right. That was definitely Ren’s name she just uttered out.

Wait... Why was Lady Ann dreaming of Ren, instead of the other guy? Shouldn’t she be dreaming about her current boyfriend? Was it just a coincidence?

But, Lady Ann looked so... happy.

Could it be... that maybe she still carried a torch for Ren too? That maybe... he still had a special place in her heart?

Perhaps... there was still hope for Ren after all.

If only he knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That piggyback innuendo was inspired by a funny conversation I had with jokermans on discord. He misunderstood when I said "piggyback rides" when referring to some Ren and Ann moments I was including in this chapter. He was all: "WHAT!? You're making Ann ride on Ren (that sounds so wrong)!? :rofl:" something in those terms haha!!!
> 
> Anyways.... Merry Early Christmas everyone! :D Hope there'll be some more shuann fics this Christmas :)
> 
> RVK


	7. Happy New Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get this chapter out by New Years, and somehow managed to do it! 
> 
> Anyways... There's a bit of spice in this chapter, so I upped the rating for the upcoming scene. You will see soon and you have been warned. I'm still debating on paths for this story, and depending on where it goes will determine whether there will be more spicy stuff in the future, but that's not the important thing in this story, so yeah.
> 
> Without further ado...

The sun was setting, and the beach tinted sepia, the water becoming darker, the sand more orange. To Ann’s left was Ren, and they sat on the bench, just taking in the evening scenery while chatting over various things, including reminiscing their first time in Hawaii as teens.

“Brings back memories, huh?” said Ann, looking up at the dusky sky. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah...” Ren said, sliding his arm around her waist. “You’re prettier though.”

She snorted, a light chuckle escaping her lips. “Oh, stop, you.”

“Haha. But, I’m serious— You really are breathtaking. I’m lucky to have you.”

“Oh, Ren...”

They sat in silence, both looking out in the distance.

“Hey,” he said, pulling out a small box from the pocket of his swimming trunks. “Here. I want you to have this, Ann. I didn’t get you anything the last time we were here... but I wanted to make sure I gave you something in remembrance of our second trip here...”

Her eyes widened. She took the box from him, staring at it for a bit before finally opening it to find a shimmering, sterling silver shell-shaped locket necklace sitting immaculately at the center.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Ren!” She took out the necklace, letting it sparkle from the remaining light from the sky. “I love it! Thank you!”

He smiled at her, taking the necklace and putting it around her neck when she briefly lifted her ponytail away from her neck. “I’m glad. I think it suits you well.”

“Hey! Let’s take a picture of us here—to place in the locket!” she suggested, pulling out her phone from her beach bag on the side.

“Haha, alright,” he said as she huddled closer to him, holding out her phone in front of them.

She struck a pose with two fingers by her cheek, leaning onto Ren as she did so before snapping the photo.

“Hehe...” she giggled, going over the photo on her phone. “It’s perfect.”

His smile broadened. “Happy Anniversary, Ann. I love you.”

She smiled back at him. “I love you too, Ren.”

And they kissed... repeatedly. Each kiss intensifying with passion as their breaths mingled.

“Ren...” she said the moment he pulled away, gazing into his eyes. He pressed his lips onto hers again for another moment, before moving onto her chin, then under her jawline toward her ear.

“Ren...” A soft sigh escaped her as his lips trailed down her neck, her hands curling against his bare chest.

But... as good as it felt, something didn’t seem right. Was she missing something important? Was she not supposed to be kissing him like this?

She grasped the fabric of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. It didn’t matter... All that was important was that he was there, with her, sharing this sweet moment with her.

But... they probably _should_ do this somewhere else... A room where they had some privacy would be nice.

“H-Hey...” she gasped at the sensation of his mouth lightly nipping at her skin. “W-We should... We should... do this... somewhere else...”

“No one is here...” he whispered in her ear, his husky breaths sending shivers down her spine. “No one will come... It’s just you and me...”

“Ren...”

His lips met hers again as they sank down onto the bench with him settling over her, then moving back to her chin, her neck, the center of her chest...

“No... Ren...” She shook her head, trying to reason with him to no avail. “That’s... we can’t...”

He didn’t let her finish, one hand sliding under the cup of her bikini and pulling it down to expose her breast, her nipple puckering when his mouth latched onto it and gave it gentle suckles. 

“Ahhh...! Ren...!” she inhaled another sharp gasp, running her fingers through his messy locks and pressing him against her for more. A warm and tingly sensation swirled down her lower stomach, coiling between her legs as his other hand massaged her other breast. “That— No... Someone might...”

Pulling the cup over her other breast down, he moved there, his mouth working on it the same way as he did the other one. Slowly, his hand moved down her waist, down under the band of her bikini bottoms, then down between her...

“Ah!” she let out a moan as she felt his finger run down her moistness, slightly louder than the ones she had made earlier. “Ren, that... We shouldn’t—”

He moved up to give her a soft kiss to her mouth before letting her finish, trailing his kisses back down her jawline, her neck, her chest, her stomach. Looking up at her, he smirked, his silver eyes darkening.

“There’s no need to resist,” he said, his voice low and baritone.

“Ren...”

He kissed just below her bellybutton.

“You love me... right?” His lips pressed against her skin, brushing downward. He used his free hand to pull down her bikini bottoms, just enough for his mouth to settle over her...

She inhaled a sharp gasp, letting out a louder moan at the slow onslaught of his tongue and lips at the little nub within her wet crease. She ran her hand through his raven locks once more, unconsciously drawing him in to encourage him further.

“Ren...” she moaned, arching her head and back as she bucked her hips, the orange sky in her view before her eyes rolled back and closed. “Ren... Oh, Ren... I... I...”

Every lap of his tongue... Every gentle suckle of his mouth... When was the last time... she ever felt something as incredible as this?

“That’s right... Just like that...” he murmured against her moistness, the deep and vibrating resonance of his voice making her tremble in his hold. “Give in to me... _just_ like that.”

With the addition of his tongue teasing her clit, two fingers sank into her, and she bucked her hips again as he slid in and out—in and out. She writhed in bliss, muffling her cries with her free hand in case someone was around.

It felt like heaven. So dizzily incredible. Fooling around with him like this... never felt so good.

“Hmm....” he hummed roguishly, his fingers thrusting harder and deeper. “Like that?”

“Ren...” she whimpered, her breaths deep and labored.

He kissed her left inner thigh. “You _love_ it... more than whatever _he_ could do.”

Her eyes opened for a moment. Wait... _He_? Who’s _he_?

“W-What are you—Arugh!!!” she cried out, cut off by his deft fingers relentlessly plunging into her now.

“Heh. Is it so good you can't remember him?” He laughed—a salacious laugh. “Don't worry... By the time we're done here, all you'll have are thoughts of me."

_Him_? Who was he talking about? There was another man in her life? What? No. That couldn’t be. Ann wasn’t like that...

But... regardless of her confusion, that didn’t matter now. All she wanted right now... was him. Ren... She wanted Ren.

Closing her eyes again, she was so close... _So_ close—practically losing herself to all the pleasurable sensations he was giving her.

“You love it, Ann...” His tongue flicked at her clit once more. “You love it... don’t deny it.”

Her mouth slightly curled upward, and she let out a delightful sigh, reveling in ecstasy. “Oh, Ren... Yes... _Yes...! _I love it!” she cried, her grip on him tightening as she bucked her hips once more. “Yes!!! Oh, god! I_ love _it _more_ than anything!!! I... I—!”

And just like that, with a loud ecstatic cry, she lost it, losing herself into blissful oblivion.

She panted, feeling him pull away from her. Her eyes opened a smidge, the first sight she was greeted with being those dark silver eyes—smoldering with desire.

Wiping his mouth with his forearm, he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead, leaning toward her ear and then whispering:

“You love me, Ann... Only me.”

And with that said, she closed her eyes, everything fading to bright white...

* * *

Her eyes opened wide, and she shot up in bed, panting deep breaths.

“Oh my god...” she managed to utter out, hand palming her chest. “It was... just a dream?”

After a moment of recollecting her thoughts, her eyes scanned around the room, noting the clean and organized setting around her.

This definitely wasn’t her room.

She saw Morgana curled up on a desk, snoring a bit.

Oh, right. She was with Ren last night, but she didn’t remember falling asleep in his room. Did he carry her here?

Her heart skipped a beat. He... carried her here—in his arms?

She gasped when a sudden thought became a possibility, and she looked downward, throwing off the covers and inspecting all over herself.

Her clothes from last night were still intact. Nothing happened. Good.

...Why did she feel so suspicious all of a sudden? It was _just_ a dream. Nothing more could come out of it, right?

That, and Ren wasn’t that sort of man.

But that dream... it felt so scarily real. And why? Out of the people she knew who she could have a sex dream with, why did it have to be _him_?

Her phone vibrated. There was a new message—from Rui.

**Rui: Merry Christmas, Ann! Hope you had a good one! Love you!!! <3**

A pang of guilt hit her conscience. She was fantasizing of Ren—someone else other than her own boyfriend, who was in the other part of the world right now.

She felt... dirty. Like scum.

The aroma of coffee suddenly wafting in the air interrupted her remorseful thoughts.

She probably should get out of bed, and then get out of here as soon as possible. Per what she was seeing outside the window, it looked like the snowstorm was no longer, the bright sun rays beaming through the blinds.

Shifting toward the edge of the bed, she tried getting up, then felt a sharp pain from her ankle that made her recoil a bit.

Oh, right. She sprained her ankle.

Straightening herself, she slowly took a step forward, gimping her way outside the room. Ren was casually sitting on a barstool by the countertop, sipping some coffee from the marble mug she had gotten him for Christmas while looking through his phone. A small smile snuck on her lips at the sight of him making use of her gift to him. How nice...

Her smile faltered as soon as he noticed her presence, looking over at her, their eyes meeting for the first time in the morning. Ann quickly tore her gaze away, feeling her cheeks getting all warm. Why was she all avoidant and bashful all of a sudden? It was _just_ a dream. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t done it with him before, nor was it anything she hadn’t seen before.

Great... now she’s thinking about it again.

He got out of his seat and walked over to her, probably to offer his help in getting her over to the nearby couch.

“It’s fine.” She raised her hand at him as soon as he got closer, limping toward the furnature as she tried avoiding eye contact with him. “I got this.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “How’s your ankle?”

“It still hurts.... but I can manage.” She sat down on the couch, leaning over toward her ankle to inspect it more. “I don’t think it would impede on my ability to model for my shoot tomorrow.”

“Ann...” he said, with more sternness in his voice. “If you can barely move and stand, what makes you think you could pose for a modeling shoot?” he asked, a bit rhetorically. “I think you should get it looked at by a doctor first—let it rest for a few days. That would be the safer option.”

Ann folded her arms, looking down at her lap in defeat—she couldn’t argue with that. “I-I guess you’re right... I should probably go see a doctor first...”

Silence followed afterwards. Ren must’ve picked up Ann’s awkwardness, because he then asked, “You alright?”

Ann stiffened, still unable to meet his gaze. “Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?”

She heard him hum in a muse, as if he was suspecting her of a crime.

“You just... seem a little tense. That’s all,” he answered.

“I’m...” She finally worked up the courage to look at him. “...I’m fine.”

He quirked a brow, as if he didn’t believe her, but didn’t press further. “If you say so... Anyways... Would you like some coffee?”

She knew that she should probably go by now, but a part of her... wanted to stay longer for some reason, despite the awkwardness.

“Sure...” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “But... I should probably go after that. Need to head to the clinic for them to look at my ankle.”

He nodded. “Understandable. Let me at least walk you there. I have no classes or work today, so I should have some time to help out.”

“Oh, Ren... You don’t—” she tried to protest.

“—Don’t,” he interjected. “I’m not letting you walk on your own. You might just end up falling and injuring something else for all we know.”

“Hey! I’m not that clumsy!” she retorted in defense, puffing her cheeks.

Ren chuckled. “You’ve been known for your _luck_ over the years, Ann. You cut your finger while washing dishes the other day. Last night, you slipped and injured your ankle. Who knows what else could happen?”

She frowned, turning her head. “Hmph. Whatever. I still say that they’re all just coincidences.”

“If you say so,” he simpered, looking satisfied with himself before heading to the kitchen to pour her a cup of coffee.

* * *

After a visit with the doctor, it was no surprise to find that her ankle was indeed sprained. Only a minor sprain, though. His recommendation was no heavy activities for the next four weeks, rest the ankle, ice packs, and so forth. He recommended a stabilizing brace as well, along with some crutches for her to use to help her move around.

“God...” she groaned, walking with her crutches on the sidewalk. “This sucks. I feel so impaired.”

Ren chuckled, walking alongside her since she exited the clinic. “At least it’s only minor. It shouldn’t take too long to heal...”

It was about a good fifteen minutes before they finally made it to her apartment complex, and thank god it had elevators—otherwise she’d have one hell of a time trying to get up the staircase.

“Thanks for walking me back, Ren,” Ann said as they entered her place, setting her crutches on the nearby wall.

“No problem.” Ren stood behind her, steadying her while she removed her shoes and trench coat. The closeness of him... was a bit distracting, to say the least, but Ann reminded herself that it was an innocent motion—he was just trying to help after all. “You going to be alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Um... Would you like some tea before you go?”

He shook his head. “That’s alright, Ann. Just get some rest.”

“I see...” Suddenly, she felt something drop within her chest as she watched him turn toward the door. “Well, okay, then... See you later.”

He opened the door, a ray of light shining in the apartment as he paused for a moment, then glanced at her with a small smile. “Call me if you need anything.”

And with that said, he left, and the light was gone—shut away.

Ann stood there in the dark hallway. Her gaze fell and her chest felt very empty.

Why... Why did she feel so... empty?

She pulled out her phone from her purse, realizing she hadn’t replied to Rui’s message.

Perhaps... she just felt lonely. Maybe she missed Rui. Or, maybe she just needed someone to talk to.

She limped over to her room and laid on her bed, replying to Rui on her phone, which was probably long overdue.

* * *

“Welcome back, Ren,” Morgana greeted, curled up on the edge of the loveseat by the couch in the living room. “You walked Lady Ann home?”

Ren just walked into his apartment, throwing his keys on the dish tray before making his way into the living room, flopping onto the couch.

“Yeah. Had to stop by the clinic first to get her ankle examined though,” he said, reaching over for the remote on the coffee table and turning the TV on. “Just a minor sprain.... but it’ll take a few weeks to heal.”

“I see,” Morgana replied, jumping from the loveseat and walking up to Ren. “Still, it was nice that Lady Ann was able to stay with us for Christmas.”

“She kind of had no choice.” Ren shrugged, flipping through channels. “But yeah... it’s nice to have some company during the holidays... These past few years, I’ve been spending them alone... so it’s a nice change of pace.”

“Hey!” The cat leaped onto the couch beside Ren, looking a little offended. “What about me? You always have me, you know?”

Ren chuckled, gently patting Morgana’s head. “Of course, Morgana. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“But, I get it... It’s always nice to have someone who isn’t in a cat body around during these sort of occasions.” Morgana sighed. “If only I would become human soon...”

“Haha! Well, regardless... I’m glad to have you by my side.”

“Thanks, Ren. Likewise.”

Ren kept flipping through the channels, stopping momentarily at one, which was replaying “Love Possibly” from last night.

It seemed that everywhere he went, or every time he wanted to think of something else besides her... everything just went back to her.

“This movie? Again?” Morgana remarked, which snapped Ren out of his thoughts.

Ren flipped the channel again.

“Yeah... A rerun. There’s no need to watch it again,” said Ren. “Though, I’m pretty sure if Ann were here... she’d want to watch it again, haha.”

Morgana quieted, opening his mouth to say something, but then stopped for a bit.

“Y-Yeah...” the cat managed to say, nothing else and nothing more than that.

“Hm?” Ren looked at Morgana, suspecting that the cat had something else in mind. “Something bothering you?”

He stiffened, shaking his head. “N-Nothing! A-Anyways!” He jumped off the couch, making his way toward Ren’s room. “I’m going to take another nap. I feel so tired for some reason, haha!”

Ren squinted his eyes suspiciously at the cat, but did not press further. “I see... Well, have a nice nap then.”

After Morgana left, Ren turned back to the television, settling for a comedy program to lighten his spirits.

* * *

It was finally New Years Eve, and Ann still couldn’t believe that today marked the last day of the year.

Rather than spending time alone, she decided to spend some time with Ryuji and Shiho for a bit. They all decided to stop by at Leblanc during the evening, since Shiho wanted to drop off some gifts for Ren, then settled there for the time being. It was a very pleasant evening, just hanging out with friends, chatting various topics at the booth, the light-hearted and serious intermingled.

Ann had missed this when she was overseas. Sure, she made some friends on her way to success, but they were never as close as this. She had never been more grateful to have such an amazing group of friends.

“So, Ren...” Shiho said as he set down their plates of curry on the table. “I was wondering... Are you free on the tenth?”

Ren mused for a bit. “Well, I think I have classes that day until the late afternoon... Why?”

“Well... I was wondering if you’d want to come to the Sumida Aquarium with Ryuji, me... and my coworker from work. She got some free tickets from a friend who works there, and was trying to find some people to accompany her there.”

“I see...” Ren said, rubbing his chin. “Well, I don’t know... it depends how much schoolwork I have and—”

“Oh, come on, Ren!” Shiho pouted, almost begging. “It’ll be fun!” She then turned to Ann. “And you can come too, Ann! Bring Rui with you! It’ll be a fun group activity!”

Ren hesitated for a bit, rubbing his chin. “Well...”

Shiho slid toward Ren, her hand by her mouth as she slyly whispered, “She’s single too, you know? I think you’ll like her—she’s a really nice lady.” She winked.

Ann sighed, palming her forehead. At this point, it was so obvious Shiho was trying to set Ren up on a blind date. She could at least try to be more discreet about it.

“Shiho... come on,” Ann said, shaking her head in shame. “If Ren doesn’t want to go...”

“Oh, quit being a party pooper, Ann. Come on!” Shiho retorted, turning to Ryuji. “Ryuji, dear! Say something!”

Her fiancé scratched the back of of his head with a sheepish grin. “Uhhh... Well, it’s really up to—” He was cut off short when Shiho smacked his arm... hard. “—OW!!! Hey!!!!”

Shiho huffed as she crossed her arms in a fit, puffing her cheeks. “Man! You guys are NO fun!!”

The bespectacled barista chuckled. “I’ll think about it... How’s that?” he proposed.

Shiho’s eyes glimmered in hope. “Really? Okay! Just think about it and let me know. It’ll be fun! I promise!”

After a while, Ryuji and Shiho decided to head off, wishing both Ren and Ann a Happy New Year on the way out of the café. By that time, it was almost midnight, the end of the year nearing.

There was maybe about two minutes left... and then it would be the beginning of a brand new year.

“Listen, Ren...” said Ann, moving herself to a seat at the coffee bar to be closer to him. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Ren laughed, toweling off a glass as he watched the New Years countdown on the TV from the other end of them. “We’ll see... More in likely... I’ll probably not. I’ll probably have a lot to do for school.”

Somehow, Ann felt a little relief at that. She cracked a smile. “I see. Well, it’s not like we haven’t been there before. We... went together one time, remember?”

“Yeah... I do.” He smiled back. “I took you on White Day, when we were teens.”

“Hehe...” Ann let out a giddy giggle, reminiscing a bit. “Yeah... those were good times...”

A moment of quiet came between them. Meanwhile, the New Years countdown kept on going.

Ren then broke silence. “Hey. Want some cake?”

“Oooh!” Ann beamed. “What kind?”

He turned around and made his way toward the refrigerator in the back, taking out a medium sized box and bringing it to Ann. He set it on the counter in front of her, opening it up.

Ann’s eyes glimmered at the sight of what appeared to be a leftover white-frosted red cake. “Red Velvet cake?”

“Haha! Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Boss had brought it earlier when Futaba was here. She was craving something sweet.”

“Well, surely, we can’t let it go to waste!” Ann proclaimed, sliding out of her seat. She slowly limped around toward the shelves of coffee ingredients and preparations, hoping to gather some plates for her and him to share the cake on.

Ren walked toward Ann. “No, Ann— Here, let me—”

“No, I got it, Ren,” she assured, trying to reach out for a plate in the cabinet above. “Just a little—”

But when she tried to pull one out, she ended up pulling the whole stack of them with it, falling down toward her.

“Ann!!”

A loud crash emitted from the falling plates once they reached the floor. And just like that, she found herself flat down, the ceiling in view, her head cradled in the palm of his hand, protecting it from the impact of hitting the tiled floor. Shattered pieces of several plates were scattered all over the side by their feet. Silence followed, the only sounds coming from the elated noises of the New Year countdown on the television ahead of them.

Planting his hands flat on the floor on each side of her head, Ren slightly rose up, eyes locking with Ann’s.

And the countdown continued...

_“Five...”_

Their eyes were wide, lost in awe.

_“Four...”_

She had almost forgotten how intense those deep silver eyes were... So intense, they were practically piecing into her soul.

_“Three...”_

He was so... incredibly... handsome.

_“Two...”_

He leaned in, and she wouldn’t move. She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it.

_“One...”_

Their lips were so close... centimeters from meeting...

_“...Happy New Year!!!!”_

And then he stopped.

Sounds of cheering crowds and fireworks resounded from the TV. Ren rose up again.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he stood up, lending her his hand to help her up.

“Y-Yeah...” she said, shyly taking his hand as he helped her up. “S-Sorry about that.”

The corner of his mouth quirked. “Told you that you were clumsy,” he teased.

She huffed, crossing her arms in a fit. “Oh, hush, you.”

He gave her a soft pat to the head that made her blush a little, his smirk softening to a warm smile. “Happy New Year, Ann.”

She smiled back, albeit a small giddy one. “Happy New Year, Ren.”

“Anyways...” he said, hopping over the shattered mess right by them. “I’ll clean this up.”

“Wait...” she tried to halt him, but to no avail as he grabbed ahold of the broom and dustpan from the kitchen. “...it’s my fault. I’ll clean it up.”

“Pft,” he made a sound, walking over at the mess and sweeping it in the pan. “You’ll probably end up making another mess with your kind of luck,” he teased her again, slightly sticking out his tongue at her.

She scowled, feeling a little offended. “H-Hey!!!”

He gestured his head toward the coffee bar. “Just go sit over there, silly. I’ll handle it from here.”

Ann slightly puffed her cheeks, but did as she was told, walking to the coffee bar and taking a seat there as she waited patiently for her sweet slice of red velvet cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update will be... It might take a bit longer than the last few updates. But yeah. Thanks for reading if you got this far!
> 
> Oh! And... Happy New Years!!! :D
> 
> RVK


	8. Point of No Return

Ann entered her apartment, flipping on the light switch to brighten the place.

What was that earlier?

_“Five… Four… Three…. Two… One…! Happy New Year!!!!”_

Their lips were so close… centimeters from meeting.

Ann placed a finger over her lips. If he hadn’t stopped. If he hadn’t turned his head away…

Her landline phone rang, nearly giving her a heart attack.

She walked over to it. On the caller ID, it appeared to be an international call.

“Hello?” she answered.

_“Happy New Year, Ann!”_ said Rui on the other line, putting a small smile on her face. _“It is past midnight over there now, right?”_

Ann chuckled. “Yes it is. You’re a bit late though, hehe.”

_“Haha! Sorry. I just got back to the hotel. Didn’t think I’d be over thirty minutes late.”_

“No worries. I’m glad you called. It’s nice to finally hear your voice.”

_“Same. I miss you, Ann. It isn’t the same without you around, you know?”_

Somehow, she felt a little shame. Here she was, her thoughts ruminating all over Ren…

...and the fact that she probably would’ve let him kiss her was shameful too. Nothing had happened, but still—she couldn’t help but feel she was betraying Rui a little by thinking of Ren so recently like this.

She had to stop. Ren was the past. She had to stop thinking of him and start thinking about the present. Rui was the present. She should be thinking of him. Missing him. Wanting to be close to him…

...but why did she feel nothing whenever she thought of him? She used to feel a little spark, but now? There’s barely anything left.

Perhaps she was overthinking things. It had been a long day, maybe she needed some rest.

“I know,” she finally replied, heading over to her room. “I miss you too, Rui. Hope to see you soon.”

_“I’ll be back soon,”_ he said. _“Don’t worry. Anyways, I have another photoshoot in thirty minutes. Wanted to call you and wish you a Happy New Year before I head off.”_

“Alright. Good luck, Rui.” She smiled, letting herself collapse on the bed. “I’m heading to bed in a bit. Goodnight. And Happy New Year to you too.”

_“Goodnight, Ann! Love you!”_

After a brief pause, he hung up, and Ann set the phone on the nightstand nearby. She sighed, laying back down on her bed.

Perhaps a long night’s sleep was what she needed to clear her head.

* * *

_Several days later..._

Two days after Rui returned to Tokyo, the tenth of January came. It was the day Shiho had wanted to gather everyone to meet her friend from work at the Sumida aquarium. Or, to be exact, it was supposed to be a “group date”—a reason for Shiho to play matchmaker for her two friends.

Ann didn’t want to go at first, but when Ren suddenly decided on going through with it, she decided on tagging along too, bringing Rui with her, who seemed very enthusiastic to go since he had never been to an aquarium before.

No, really though—why would Ren decide to go? He was never one for blind dates, so it shocked Ann when he made his decision to go. It happened about a week ago when Rui, her, Shiho, and Ryuji were sitting at one of the booths in Leblanc, discussing casual topics over curry.

_“Oh, Rui. Stop that! You’re making me blush.” Ann felt her cheeks warm up upon Rui’s compliment to her, touching them with both her hands._

_ He slid over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer to him. “Can’t help it. I just feel so lucky to have you in my life.” He kissed her cheek. “Have to say it. Sorry.”_

_ “Alright, you two,” said Ryuji across from them, rolling his eyes at their display of affection. “That’s enough for now. We’re in public, ya know?”_

_ “Oh, stop being a party pooper, dear,” Shiho chuckled, lightly slapping his shoulder. “It’s cute. And besides, you’re not innocent either. I remember those early days we started going out—you were always trying to show me off every chance you got with your friends._

_ Ryuji clicked his tongue, turning away from her in what seemed to be mild embarrassment. “I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”_

_ They all laughed. A while later, Ren came with some refills of water._

_ “You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves back here,” he mentioned, taking some empty glasses out of the way after handing out their refills._

_ “Hehe! We are,” responded Shiho giddily, sipping her full glass of water. “You should join us! Take a break! I don’t see any customers around.”_

_ “Nah, it’s fine,” Ren politely declined. “I have some tasks to finish in the kitchen.”_

_ Shiho huffed, crossing her arms. “Oh, stop working so hard. One fifteen minute break won’t kill you. Spend some time with your friends for once.”_

_ “She’s right, man,” Ryuji chimed in. “Come on. Hang with us for a bit.”_

_ Ren just chuckled in response, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Let me finish putting away some dishes first, and then I’ll join you guys.”_

_ “Yay!” Shiho clapped her hands. “The more the merrier!”_

_ He began to walk away, then stopped._

_ “Oh… and Shiho?” he said, turning only slightly to glance at her._

_ “Yes, Ren?”_

_ “As for that group date you have planned…” he said, sliding his hands in his denim pockets. “I’m free after classes that day. So I’ll come.”_

_ There was a glimmer of hope in Shiho’s wide eyes. “W-What? Really?”_

_ He nodded. “Yes. I’ll go.”_

It was so sudden. Why would he decide that on a whim like that?

“Ann! Rui! There you are!” Shiho called out from the entrance, waving her hand at them as she stood between Ryuji and a lady in a beige trench coat.

“Hey, Shiho,” greeted Rui. “How’s it going?”

“Good! So glad you two could make it today.” Shiho grinned, then turning toward the lady from the right of her. “I want you to meet my friend from work, Watanabe Rei.”

Ann smiled, bowing politely. “Nice to meet you, Watanabe-san. My name is Takamaki Ann. But, feel free to call me Ann.”

“I’m Tonegawa Rui,” said Rui, who bowed too. “Like Ann here, just call me Rui.”

“Nice to meet you two,” Rei said, also bowing. “And please. Just call me Rei.”

She was a gentle looking soul, short with a soft voice, her long brunette hair cascading down in soft curls. In a way, she reminded Ann of a meek little mouse. A cute little mouse.

Moments later, Ren finally arrived dressed in his long black trench coat.

“Sorry, I’m late!” he apologized to everyone. “The trains were a little delayed.”

“No worries!” Shiho beamed, tugging Rei to the front of her. “Anyways, I want to introduce you to my friend here...”

Rei’s eyes widened in what appeared to be a panic, her cheeks flushed pink. She quickly bowed. “I’m Watanabe Rei. Nice to meet you, um…”

“Amamiya Ren.” He smiled. “Just call me Ren. That’s fine.”

The blush on Rei’s cheeks darkened. She smiled giddily, bashfully crossing one leg behind the other as she clasped her hands behind her back. “N-Nice to meet you, Ren-san. Please. Call me Rei.”

“Alright, Rei-san.”

Shortly afterward, everyone walked into the aquarium. Though Rei did not say it directly, it was easy to tell he caught her eye, or at least impressed her. And who could blame her? Ren was a very attractive man. Quiet, but enigmatic in his own way, any woman would be curious of him.

And if any woman was lucky enough to get to know him more, she would find that he was much more than what meets the eye… at least, to Ann.

And from what it looked like so far, Ren and Rei were hitting it off well. Their conversations flowed well, and there seemed to be a connection.

Ann couldn’t keep her eyes away. Throughout the tour of the aquarium, all she could do was look at how they got along, getting to know each other more.

It was hard to pay attention to anything else, even to the cute little toys at the gift shop they stopped at.

Why…? Why did this seem to bother her so much?

“Ann?”

Rui’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, Rui?” she responded with a small smile.

“Here,” he said, handing her a blue, medium-sized stuffed dolphin.

Her azure eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh!!” She grasped the cute plush tightly in her arms. “This is so cute!!!”

“Haha,” he laughed a little, scratching his head. “Thought you might like it.”

Shiho slid next to Ann, her arm linked with Ryuji’s. “How nice of him. Your boyfriend is so sweet, Ann.”

“Mmhm!” Ann beamed, too preoccupied with her new stuffed toy in her arms. “Thank you, Rui!”

“Anything for you.” He smiled.

“Awww!!!” gushed Shiho. “Well… Ryuji got me the turtle one,” she said, raising the bag in her hand. “But I was eyeing the dolphins too. It was so hard to choose!”

After a while, the four glanced over at Ren and Rei, who were talking outside the store.

“Hehe…” Shiho giggled behind her hand. “Seems like things are going well for them, no?”

“Go, Ren!” Rui cheered in a hushed tone, pumping a victory fist. “I believe in you!”

“Yeah! That’s my man!” Ryuji joined in with Rui.

Ann said nothing, looking away from the scene.

“Hm?” Shiho turned to Ann. “You seem awfully quiet, Ann. Something wrong?”

Ann shook her head. “No, umm… I just… need to use the restroom. I’ll be back in a moment…”

And with that said, she spun around and exited the gift shop, trying not to make eye contact with Ren or Rei outside as she made her way down the hallway toward the ladies room.

* * *

Standing in front of a mirror, Ann looked at herself closely, taking note of every little feature of her distressed countenance…

She really needed to get a hold of herself.

Letting out a sigh, she finally decided to make her way out of the restroom, bumping into another person on the way.

“Oh! Ann-san,” said Rei with her pretty little smile. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“Oh, no. Don’t apologize. It’s my fault,” Ann insisted with a wave of her hand. “You’re fine.”

Rei tucked a hair strand behind her ear. “Anyways… Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah. There’s been a few changes since the last I was here…”

“I see…” Rei smiled, walking up in front of a mirror and pulling out a lip gloss from the pocket of her purse. “Well, I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“How about you, Rei-san?” asked Ann.

“I’m enjoying my time. I don’t normally go out much due to my schedule, but I’m having a good time with all of you.”

“I’m glad.” Ann smiled, then began heading toward the door. “Well, I’ll see you outside then..”

“Wait, Ann-san…” she said, stopping Ann in her tracks.

“Yes, Rei-san?” Ann answered, wondering what Rei wanted to say.

“I… um…” She turned her gaze to the side, a slight blush tinting across her cheeks. “About Ren-san… Do you think he’d be interested in going out with me one-on-one?”

It felt like fate just gave her a huge uppercut. She should’ve saw this coming.

The blonde feigned a smile. “Oh, I see… You’re interested in Ren, huh?”

The brunette nodded meekly.

“Well, go for it.” Ann encouraged her, despite whatever was bothering her about it. “Who knows? He may be interested too.”

Her chestnut eyes lit up. “You think so?”

Ann swallowed.

“Mhm! You never know unless you try.”

Rei smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Ann-san. I’ll give it a shot. Even if he says no, at least I tried, right?”

Ann nodded and then excused herself, leaving the bathroom.

She should be rooting for Ren. He was her best friend after all…

...But if that were the case, why did she feel so… bitter?

* * *

“Let’s take a picture together!” suggested Shiho as they got near the exit of the aquarium, scavenging for someone in the crowd to take their picture.

And when she finally did, the group gathered in front of a blue tank. Shiho stood next to Ryuji, Ann with Rui, and then Ren with Rei.

“Everyone get a little closer,” instructed the stranger holding Shiho’s camera, gesturing them with his hand. And they did as they were told, closing in toward their respective partners.

“Alright…” He smiled, aiming the camera at them. “Three… Two… One… Cheese!”

He snapped their picture, then handed the camera back to Shiho.

“Aww!!! We look so awesome.” Shiho grinned as she viewed a preview of their photo. “And… You two look so cute!” She was referring to Ren and Rei as she turned to Ann. “What do you think, Ann?”

Ann looked over at the photo, examining the photo.

Well, the two did have some good aesthetics.

“Y-Yeah…” Ann said quietly, turning away from the preview. She forced another smile. “They do send some good vibes.”

Ren rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. Rei blushed bashfully.

Was this… fate, perhaps?

Ann sighed. For some reason, she wanted to go home. She didn’t want to see this anymore. But, then again… Rui was here and getting to know her friends better. She didn’t want to sour his experience by leaving the group early.

As they exited the aquarium and made it outside the entrance gates, Ann noticed a bicyclist down the sidewalk, coming straight toward where Rei was walking at—who clearly wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.

But, before Ann was able to warn Rei and grab a hold of her to pull her aside, someone else beat her to it.

“Careful!” Ren warned, quickly pulling Rei away from the incoming bicyclist.

So close... Too close.

After a brief moment of reprise, Rei turned to him, a small grateful smile showing on her face before she bowed in gratitude. “Thank you, Ren-san.”

Was that a spark Ann just spotted between them? Maybe so.

Ann’s jaw clenched, her hands also clenching in fists.

“Ann? Are you alright?” Rui asked, holding her hand as a means of comfort. She flinched on impulse, jerking herself away from him.

“I’m fine,” she answered, a bit brusquely. “I... I’m feeling a little tired—That’s all.”

Rui said nothing at first, glancing at the two ahead of them for a moment before responding to Ann.

“Oh. Would you like to go home then?”

Shiho must’ve overheard, because the moment he suggested that, she gasped and went, “What!? Already, Ann? We haven’t even had dinner or crepes yet!” she whined.

It was enough to grab the rest of the groups’ attention toward Ann, much to her dismay.

And of course, Ren was the first to comment at this, with that genuine look of concern on his face. “Ann... Are you okay?”

This _wasn’t_ awkward one bit.

She turned away, trying to avoid his and everyones’ curious gaze.

“Oh, uhh...” She smiled awkwardly, letting out a nervous laugh as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. “You guys just go on... haha!! I have some leftovers at home I don’t want to go to waste.”

"Oh, okay." Shiho still looked lost, scratching her cheek before giving a small smile. "Thanks for coming you two. Let's do this again sometime."

Ann smiled back and gave Shiho a small hug, then took Rui’s hand and looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for them to leave. “Let’s go, Rui.”

“R-Right,” he replied, sounding confused as she tugged him away from the group.

* * *

Why was Ann upset? She had no reason to be. After all, Ren was her friend—she should be happy he found a nice girl.

On the bed, Ann sighed, rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling fan, eyes fixating on a slow moving blade as it circled around and around.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked herself, palming her face. “Why am I feeling so... so...”

...Jealous?

No. That couldn’t be. Ann had Rui. 

If that’s so... why did she feel so... threatened? So territorial? So... anguished?

“Ugh!!!” she groaned, rolling back on her stomach to smother her face on the pillow in frustration. “Get it together, Ann! Be happy for him! He’s one of your best friends!”

He’s also her ex-boyfriend. Someone who she was once intimate with.

She smothered herself into the pillow some more.

“No, goddammit! Stop it!!!”

“Ann?”

She stopped, looking up from her pillow to see Rui standing under the doorway with a bowl of her leftover yakisoba in his hands.

“I warmed up your leftovers from the other night,” he said with a warm smile, walking toward her bed. “Thought you might be hungry by now.”

“Oh. Thank you, Rui,” she replied, taking the bowl in her hands after sitting up in bed.

Not much was said at first between the two, until Rui asked:

“Did you have fun today?”

Ann nodded looking over at the plush sitting by her pillow on the bed. “Yeah... Thank you for the dolphin plush. He’s super cute. Maybe I’ll name him... Blue. Because he’s so blue, hehe,” she giggled, swirling some noodles with her chopsticks in the bowl.

“I’m glad. I knew you’d like him.” He smiled, then sat down next to her. “He’s super soft too. I know you like soft cute things.”

“Mmhm,” she hummed, taking the noodles in her mouth.

Rui quieted, watching her eat for a bit, and then...

“So, uh... what was that earlier?”

“Hm?” She bobbed her head to the side, not sure what he was getting to. “What do you mean?”

“Earlier...” he brought up, scratching his head in confusion, “...when you wanted to leave so suddenly.”

Oh, no. Rui caught that earlier? Was it that obvious?

“Oh... That’s...” she began, but halted, having no other words to explain her earlier behavior.

“You seemed really bothered about something,” he pointed out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I...” She looked away. “It’s nothing.”

“It didn’t seem like nothing, Ann. And you not looking at me isn’t helping your case either, you know?”

She didn’t know what to say. To be frank, not even she knew herself.

“Honestly... I’m not so sure myself, Rui,” she told him with genuineness, meeting his gaze. “Maybe... I just feel I could’ve done more to prevent the bicyclist from almost hitting Rei-chan?” she pondered for a moment, and then nodded. “Yeah… Maybe that’s it.”

After a brief pause, he looked away, but she could’ve sworn she caught a glimpse of disappointment on his face. “I see. Well, she didn’t get hit, right? Ren thankfully prevented that from happening.”

She looked down at her yakisoba. “Yeah...”

“Ann...” he began, looking like he wanted to add something else, but paused for a moment.

She looked back at him. “Hm?”

He shook his head, then turned to her with a small smile, pecking her forehead before standing up from his spot. “Never mind. I better go. It’s getting late.”

“You’re not staying tonight?” Ann asked.

“I best get back to my place. I haven’t been there in a while. Need to check the fort once in a while, you know? Haha.”

“Right... Well, okay. Thank you, Rui... for coming with me today. I enjoyed our time.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. Goodnight, Ann. Don’t stay up late now, alright?”

And with that said, he left.

Ann looked down at her yakisoba, contemplating for a bit. All that was important now, was finishing this dish and calling it a night. Perhaps a good night’s rest would help clear her thoughts. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Ann had just finished a casting for a perfume product ad. It was her first time casting for a television commercial, but she wanted to try something new besides photoshoots and occasional walkways. Acting wasn’t always her strength, but throughout the years she had gotten better at it. Luckily for her, she was one of the models the director selected, so she couldn’t be any more elated to take such a fantastic opportunity to open more doors for her growing career.

And so, being super ecstatic and unable to hold it in any longer, she went over to Leblanc to share the news with Ren shortly after leaving a message on Shiho’s phone regarding her recent success. She tried to call Rui, but he wasn’t picking up—probably busy at work.

“Congrats, Ann.” Ren smiled as he handed her freshly made coffee. “I’m happy for you. What’s the ad for?”

“Oh, it’s for a perfume product that’s been out on the market for a while,” she said, sipping her coffee. “It’s called ‘Sakura’. Ever heard of it?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Must be a ladies thing.”

“Haha! Maybe so. It has a lovely scent, and I use some of it for special occasions. But yeah. I’m glad to have an opportunity to help them promote their product.”

“I’m happy for you. You’ll do great, Ann.”

“Thanks, Ren, hehe,” she giggled, then changed the topic. “So what about you? How’s school been?”

“Well, I have a project to work on,” he answered her. "And a research paper to write."

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Nope. But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Haha, you’re right. Anything is cake in comparison to leading a whole group of thieves.” Ann smiled, referring to their Phantom Thief days.

“Heh heh.” The corner of his mouth quirked. “Right.”

There was a moment of silence as Ren began wiping the countertop with a towel he had just dampened in the sink. It had been a few weeks since the aquarium date, and she hadn’t talked to him since then, since she was busy with work. She wondered if anything had progressed between him and Rei.

Her heart sank. Honestly... did she really want to know?

Well, whatever happened, as long as Ren was happy, that was the most important thing to take away from this.

“So…” Ann said after taking another sip of her coffee, looking up at Ren. “Have you thought of getting to know Rei-san more?”

“Hm?” He stopped wiping the counter and looked at her, bobbing his head to the side.

“She had a good impression of you,” she went on, both hands gripping her mug. “I think she likes you. Last time I saw her, she told me she was thinking of asking for your number.”

“Oh,” he said, contemplating for a moment. “Well, she asked me— Yes.”

“And?”

“Well…we did go out on one date.”

“Oh.” Ann tried to maintain her smile, looking down at her coffee. She should’ve expected this, but at least Ren finally met someone worth his interest. “Did it go well?”

He nodded with a smile. “It did.”

She quieted for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh. That’s, um, nice. Are you... going to see her again?” she asked, a bit tentatively.

He began wiping the counters again.

“Well, she’s a nice girl and everything. But I told her I wasn’t interested in going further.”

Ann’s eyes widened in disbelief. Her gaze shot up at him. “Huh? Wait— Why?”

He didn’t stop his task, still not meeting her gaze. “I just… I’m not looking for anything serious right now. I have… to focus on school.”

A part of her wanted to scold him… for being so reluctant. But another part of her felt relief. Which was it? Was she upset or not? Did she want him to find love or not?

This was so confusing. A part of her wanted him to find love and be happy…

...Yet, another part of her wanted him all for herself.

“...Ann?”

But… why? She was already in a relationship with someone else whom she relatively liked.

He waved a hand out in front of her.

“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts.

“Oh. You went quiet there for a moment,” said Ren. “Everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, picking up her cup of coffee. “Just… don’t get too caught up in school. You need to enjoy life too, you know?”

He gave her a small smile, then resumed wiping the countertop.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. “Anyways… It’s getting late. You should probably head back before the train lines shut down.”

“Yeah…” She peeked at her watch. “I should go…”

She stood up from her spot, ready to head out when something compelled her to pause, looking back at him working so diligently with his task.

Ren was such a good man… Always so kind to her despite their fallout those years ago. So caring. So special. Any woman would be lucky to have him.

“Hm?” He noticed her staring, stopping what he was doing to confront her. “Ann?”

For some reason, she… didn’t want to leave.

“Ann?” he said again. “Hey.”

She wanted to stay… just a little longer.

He began walking over to her.

“Are you alright? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

She… missed him. All she wanted right now… was to be with him. Hold him. Keep him close.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, words ever so soft and concerned.

She didn’t want to lose her place in his heart. She didn’t want to be replaced.

“Tell me, Ann… You can tell me anything,” he told her, gently sweeping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Without saying a word, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“A-Ann?” He stilled, frozen in place.

Her head nestled his chest. He was warm. His scent was nice, with the subtle hint of coffee underneath the body soap or shampoo he used—his signature aroma. How she missed it—that recognizable coffee scent.

Being close to him like this felt… right. Just right. Like everything came in place—that this was how things were supposed to be. Fulfillment. Satisfaction. Warmth.

She wasn’t supposed to feel this way with Ren.

“I…” she finally uttered out, gripping the back of his shirt, “...I miss you.”

The words came out unconsciously—without a thought in the world. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart—beating in sync with hers.

He said nothing at first, probably confused of what was happening just now. To be fair… Ann wasn’t sure what compelled her to hold him either, or why she said what she just said. She just… wanted to. Wanted him close. Close to her.

And then his arms slowly wrapped around her, holding her close to him as she held onto him for dear life.

“I miss you too… Ann,” he told her softly, something that made her heart skip a beat.

The warmth of his embrace. How soothing he made her feel. She never felt safer and more secure than now.

And then… a pause.

They pulled away, their eyes locking in a deep gaze for a moment. Still, no words were exchanged. Silence—as if the world stopped in place…

He leaned in an inch closer and her breath hitched, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Closer and closer… until his lips were just centimeters from touching hers—just before he reached the point of no return.

Another pause. He cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking it gently with his thumb. Her eyelids felt heavy… Her body felt weak.

Then, finally, their lips met. And they kissed… repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was kinda difficult to write. There were three different versions of this scene that I wrote, and this was the one I decided to go with. I had certain plans for this story, and taking it here changes what I had in store now (and makes things a little more complicated). But it was a thought I had for a while, and I wanted to get a bit out of my comfort zone. If you know me well, you'd know that I really don't like the concept of cheating/cheating-like behaviors (most stable people don't). However, I get that it can be a complicated thing in some cases, especially when it's more emotional than physical—so I wanted to see where I could go with this kind of situation.
> 
> Anyways, well. I did it. Gonna have to readjust some future scenes for this fic.


	9. Selfish Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update. I must warn that there might be some very triggering things here... and spice. I would tag it, but... I don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado...

For a moment, it was like all of her problems were taken away. Just by one kiss. Soft, tender, and warm—slowly growing in intensity. 

It felt right—as if it was meant to be.

Her breath mingling with his, Ann pressed herself against Ren more, deepening the kiss as he held her close to him. The warmth of his lips, of his arms, of him—her heart had never been so overwhelmed with many emotions all at once.

Soon, the atmosphere around them grew taut, and before she knew it, Ann was pushed back against the edge of a table at a booth nearby. His hands… pulled open the lapels of her trench coat and pushed it off her shoulders and onto the floor beneath her.

“Ann…” he said as he broke the kiss, murmuring against her lips, “...tell me to stop.”

Hands grasping the straps of his green apron, she reeled him back in, kissing him fiercely with passion—desperate for his lips… his touch… him.

“I… I can’t…” she breathed as their lips parted again, his lips moving just behind her ear and showering soft, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Hand grasping the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his tousled raven locks, gently drawing him in as he kissed the other side of her neck.

After a moment, he finally looked back at her, eyes pleading hers. “Please, Ann… We shouldn’t… I can’t… You have—”

Her hands palmed his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Ren…” she said, her heavy eyes boring into his. “I can’t help it… I’m horrible. I’m a terrible person. I want you… I need you… I—”

His lips captured hers this time, and he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, firmly planting her on the top of the table. His hands ventured all over her—her bare skin under her blouse... her breasts under the bra he just snapped open from the back.

Briefly letting her lips go, he pulled off his apron and tossed it aside to the floor, his hands then sliding up her blouse once more and slowly pulling down both her leggings and panties, kissing her again after tossing those aside too.

“You’re right… You are terrible…” he told her harshly as their lips parted again, with a hint of spite as his eyes narrowed sharply. “Not knowing who you really want… You… You really are unfair, Ann.”

She couldn’t say anything else, because it was true… She really didn’t know who she wanted.

Or… did she?

He pulled back a bit to pull off his glasses, setting them to the side on the table. “But fine,” he said, silver eyes piercing hers like a sharp blade. “I’ll do it… I’ll give you what you want…”

He kissed her again, this time fierce and angry—smoldering with a heated passion that left her breathless. 

“ ...because I’m just as terrible as you...” he murmured against her lips. His hand skimmed up her inner thigh, pausing just at the mound between her thighs. 

“...because I still selfishly want you…”

His thumb slid up her moistened slit, pressing on the sensitive nub between her inner folds that made her inhale a sharp gasp. She whimpered softly as he began slowly massaging the area, a pool of heat stirring inside her more and more with each pleasurable sensation.

“...because I’m going to make you see… that it’s me you still really want...” he said, kissing her before she could make any protest. She moaned louder this time against his lips, feeling his fingers sliding inside her, thrusting in and out… in and out...

His eyes traced back to hers, dark and grim. “...I should hate you… I really should…” he admitted though her loud, ecstatic cries—cries of pleasure… cries of desperation.

“Ren…! Ah, Ren!!!” she cried out for him again, both hands grasping the fabric of his tan long-sleeved shirt over his chest. 

“But…” he leaned forward and kissed her lips again, murmuring so lowly, “...but I can’t… I really can’t…”

Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled them down slightly, just enough for him to pull out his hard length in the taut and humid air between them. She jolted and gasped when he pressed himself against her, sliding up and down against her swollen clit that ached for his touch so much.

“Ren…” she moaned, gripping onto his shoulders as he rolled his hips against hers. Her hips automatically followed his movements, gyrating in a slow steady rhythm that made her mind spin. “Ren… I…”

He groaned, letting out a low growly moan as he picked up the pace, his hardness against her hot and slick. So sinfully blissful. So wrong… yet so right. She wanted more. More of it. More of him. 

She was terrible. She was terrible for feeling this way. For wanting him. For all of this.

“Ren… I…” she breathed, her arms wrapping taut around his neck as she felt herself stiffening against him. “You’re right… I’m terrible… I’m so terrible… I’m so sorry… I—”

She began losing herself in the intense sensations, feeling herself coming close as her entire body shook. Close to bliss. Close to heaven. Her eyes closed just as they rolled back and she gripped onto him tighter, back arching as she found her blissful release and broke against him.

Letting her catch her breath for a moment, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You are terrible…” he told her softly, then held his shaft up against her entrance. “...but I still love you anyway.”

And with nothing else said, he slowly sank into her, making her cling onto him for dear life as she adjusted to his impressive length. When he was completely inside of her, he began plunging into her relentlessly as his hands gripped onto her hips, moaning out her name a few times as she cried out for his.

“Oh, Ren… I…” she trailed off for a bit as her head fell onto his shoulder, her moans growing louder and louder as he pounded harder and harder. “I… I…”

He increased the pace of his rhythm, letting out another moan as his grip on her tightened.

“I… I never…” she began, struggling to finish her words as she felt herself on the verge of another orgasm, “...I never stopped thinking about you… I...”

It felt… so incredible. So _ very _ wrong… yet so _ sinfully _right.

“I never did…” she said again, holding him tighter. “I never did…”

But as good as it felt… as good as he made her feel… and as horrible as she felt for feeling good...

Ren gently kissed her temple, leaning toward her ear and whispering, “Neither have I… Ann...”

...She was still selfish trash.

Arching her back once more, Ann finally lost it again, feeling a throb of pleasure hit inside her as she convulsed against him on the table once more, leaving her limp and breathless. He found his own release several seconds later as she struggled to catch her breath, shoving his hips against hers one more time as he spilled the rest of himself into her.

They remained entwined like this for a while, just catching their breaths through the hot thickened air. She didn’t want to let him go. Not right now. Not ever again.

When she finally regained a sense of herself, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she began to sob like a pathetic little girl in Ren’s arms. She betrayed him—she betrayed Rui. But… her heart wanted Ren. Ren filled her thoughts… her mind. It... was always him.

She still, without a doubt, loved Ren.

She was trash. Truly trash. No—trashier than trash. Trashier than trashiest could be.

What was she supposed to do now? 

Her anguish halted as she felt Ren gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes and he hushed her with a gentle kiss once more, gentler than many times before. She closed her eyes and melted into it, finding comfort in such a simple, consoling gesture.

If it were anyone else, they would condemn her. Curse her. Label her. Understandable too. Her actions were truly deplorable, deserving of strong condemnation, yet she did them anyway. What a hypocrite she truly was.

But… Ren still loved her anyways. 

She focused on the warmth of him, holding her ever so gently against him as they kissed over and over again throughout the night. Despite her sins, he never stopped caring for her, even if she was truly despicable. He loved her. He loved her for her. He never stopped loving her.

She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve any of it at all.

* * *

The next morning, Ann woke up in Ren’s arms. Naked together. On the old bed they once slept together many years ago. In the attic they once spent their casual lazy days together.

Despite that he no longer lived there, it was still surprisingly well kept, much cleaner than Ann’s room back at the apartment. As to why it was, she had no clue. Perhaps in case he needed somewhere else to stay when something went wrong with his apartment? She had no idea.

Apparently, Ren had been awake before her, seeing how his eyes were already open when she looked up at him. He looked like he was in deep thought.

“Good morning,” he said with a small smile when he noticed her gazing at him, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “You’re up early.”

“What time is it?” she asked.

“About six in the morning,” he said. “Do you need to go anywhere?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“You still should probably head home…” he suggested… and she knew why.

...But she still wanted to stay just a little longer.

“I… want to stay a little longer.” She nestled against him, her finger tracing small circles on chest. “Just a little longer… please?”

His hand moved up to the crown of her head, gently running his fingers through her hair.

“Alright.”

They remained like this for a moment in silence, snuggling under the covers. After a while, she looked up at him, eyes locking with his.

They kissed. And they kissed again… and again.

The morning twilight lit through the window and she made her way on top of him, riding themselves to orgasm. She held onto him tight, kissing him greedily as she scolded herself for wanting him like this—for still loving him ceaselessly, selfishly.

“I love you…” came out after a moment of catching their breaths. She shouldn’t have said it, but she couldn’t help it. It was from her heart—her stupid, wretched heart that ached for him so much. “I love you, Ren…”

She was a terrible person. The worst living person on this planet. How could she be so selfish?

And yet, he kissed her again, so tenderly despite how utterly shameful she was.

“I love you too, Ann…”

He made her coffee and curry for breakfast when they finally got out of bed, and they talked about old times, reminiscing from past to present. They even shared some laughs. For a while, she forgot all about her troubles. She felt at home. At peace. As if nothing could ruin her day. _ Their _ day.

Then, her phone vibrated on the coffee bar she was sitting at. Rui sent her a message:

**Rui: Good morning! It’s a beautiful day :) Let’s go on a walk?**

And reality set back in. She was terrible. Trash. Selfish trash. How could she face him now, knowing what she had done? Rui was a good man. He didn’t deserve this. None of this. 

But… he deserved to know the truth. That was the least she could do.

Ren took their dirty dishes and set them in the sink at the back of the café. He stood there for a while, doing nothing, just staring into the space.

He probably had mixed feelings about the events that had transpired between them last night. Perhaps that's why he seemed deep in thought.

Walking up to him, Ann took in a deep breath, knowing she had to set things straight. 

“Ren… I—”

“I think… I need some time alone,” he said, back still facing her.

She gazed downward, knowing what was to come...

“Maybe space between us…” he went on, “...is what we need. Clear our heads for a bit.”

Ann said nothing for a moment, but then nodded.

“Yeah…” she agreed, knowing he had a point. “I think that’s for the best.”

Silence came between them again.

“Rui…” he said quietly, his head lowering. “He deserves better…”

Ann’s stomach twisted at that, and the pang of guilt hit her so hard again. “He does… He really does.”

Ren quieted for a moment, then turned to look at her.

“I hope… you figure everything out, Ann…” he said, then walking toward the staircase to the attic. “You... should go now.”

For a moment, she stood there, taking in a deep breath.

She knew what she had to do.

“Right…” She nodded, then headed toward the front door. “I’ll… I’ll be leaving now.”

“Take care,” he told her.

She paused as she grabbed ahold of the handle, looking back at him, his back facing her again.

“You too,” she said.

And with that said, she left the establishment, knowing what needed to be done.

* * *

When Ann returned home, she showered and cleaned herself up before her meet-up with Rui. They decided to meet at the park near her apartment complex, taking a late morning stroll down the pathway toward the lake.

The gentle breeze felt so nice. The skies were clear and the sun shined so bright. It was a beautiful day…

...but it wouldn’t end so well.

How was she going to break the news to him? Was there any easy way to go about it?

“Ann?” Rui said, prompting Ann out of her deep thoughts.

“Huh?” she responded, blinking her eyes.

“You’ve been awfully quiet lately. Are things alright?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

No. Things weren’t okay. She kissed Ren. She slept with Ren. She betrayed Rui, who would never ever do her wrong like she did to him.

She needed to be honest with him. Tell him the truth. It was the least she could do to salvage her moral compass—her dignity.

Ann took in a deep breath.

“Rui…” She took a step toward him. “I need to tell you something…”

He looked at her with those ever so innocent eyes. “What is it, Ann?”

“I… I’m the worst…” she told him, looking away. She couldn’t even bear to look at him. “I’m really the worst.”

“No, you’re not,” he spoke so gently, using his hand to bring her to face him. “Why would you say such a thing?”

“I…” She clenched her hands in fists, trembling incessantly as she readied for what was yet to come. 

“I... slept with another man...” she uttered so quietly, so shamefully, turning her head away in guilt.

He didn’t say anything at first, but when she looked back at him nervously, he stood quietly, looking so… calm. Rather than reacting out in grief and anger, he was still so… calm. Not even an ounce of shock or fury showcased in such a stoic gaze. 

“Was it Ren?” he asked, still as calm as the gentle breeze meddling its way between them.

Her eyes widened. How did he... know?

“How did you—” she began, but he halted her with a raise of his hand.

“Just a guess,” he said.

There was quiet between them. Even though he hadn’t said much so far, she could tell he was hurt. Seeing him hurt, tugged at her heartstrings, making her stomach turn. After all he had done for her, caring for her, listening to her, loving her—she betrayed him like this.

What else could she do, to lessen the pain he felt? Nothing… She could do nothing.

“I… I’m so sorry, Rui….” she apologized, her heart sinking in her chest. She had to fix this. She had to salvage this, but she couldn’t think of any other way.

Rui still said nothing, looking toward the lake.

“Rui…” Ann took another step toward him. “I…” 

“Tell me the truth, Ann… Do you really love me?”

Those chestnut eyes… the innocence and sincerity they had…

...she couldn’t look at them.

Ann quieted, averting her gaze downward. This was the part she needed to reassure him. Clear the air and tell him that she does love him…

...But she couldn’t. It would all be a lie.

She truly was trash.

“Or…” he paused, “...do you still love him?”

She thought of everything. Everything with Ren. From the moment he came into her life those many years ago. How he saved her from the biggest mistake of her life when they were teens. How he encouraged and inspired her to be who she was today. How he always rooted for her… even when she left him behind…

...or did she ever leave him behind?

She then thought of her first kiss with Ren on the rooftop on the school, after Shiho had left that day. The moment their relationship became official after that. The memories that followed afterward. Many good memories to remember and cherish.

The answer was obvious, but she didn’t want to break Rui’s heart.

...Yet, she had to do the right thing. It had to be done.

“I… had so many good memories with him… I never stopped thinking about him… even to this day,” she finally confessed, looking Rui straight in the eye as a lump coiled in her throat. “I… I’m so sorry Rui… You... You have every right to hate me... Yell at me. Call me scum. Throw something at me. Anything!!.”

Rui quieted again, but instead of condemning her harshly, he reached over and gently palmed her cheek.

“I don’t hate you,” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’m tremendously hurt for what you did. I really am. But... I don’t hate you.” He let her go. “Thank you… for being honest with me. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you. But now… I think we both know what’s best from this point onward.”

She looked down with heavy watery eyes, the guilt overwhelming her. “Yes.”

“I just… want you to be happy, Ann,” he went on, his tone comforting and gentle despite how hurt it was. “And if I’m not the one for you… then I must accept that.”

She looked back at him, tears now rolling down her cheeks. “Rui…”

He gently kissed her forehead. “I have to go. Good luck, Ann. I’m sure you’ll figure it all out in the end.”

And with that said, he walked away. Ann stood there, sobbing in her hands despite the curious bypassers who walked on by. She believed she did the right thing, even though she still felt like the worst being on the planet. But, it was for the best. This couldn’t continue on.

After a while of sobbing to herself, she wiped her tears and walked onward, not sure where else to go, but she just walked on anyways. Perhaps a little stroll would help clear her mind.

* * *

The next day, Ann went over to Shiho’s and Ryuji’s apartment, needing someone to vent to about her matters. Thankfully, it was Shiho’s day off, and that Ryuji was working today. Ann really needed some girl talk.

“So… You slept with Ren…” Shiho reiterated after listening to Ann’s story. She grabbed her tea by the handle, sipping it gingerly. 

Ann nodded, shamefully.

“Did you tell Rui?” Shiho asked.

Ann nodded again. “Yes. And we broke up.”

“Oh… Poor Rui.” Shiho sympathized, setting down her tea. “But, honestly… I had a feeling it would come to something like this. It seemed like… you never really let Ren go.”

Ann said nothing, shamefully sipping her tea.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Shiho asked.

Ann shook her head. “I don’t know. I guess that, for now, it’d be best to just focus on my career,” she said, looking down at her tea that displayed her reflection—the reflection of a dishonorable lady. “Ren and I… need some space.”

“Yeah. Maybe that’d be best.” Shiho agreed. “It seems like both of you still haven’t let go of the past. Maybe some distance will be what you two need… figure out and sort out your feelings. That’s a mature way of handling it instead of jumping right back into a relationship.”

Ann nodded. “Yeah.”

Shiho reached over and placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “Just remember that you can’t change the past, Ann. You can only learn from your mistakes and move forward, you know?”

“I know… but still—” Her eyes lowered.

She slapped Ann’s shoulder, earning a loud yelp from her. “No ‘buts’, silly! Yes. You may have made some bad choices. You left Ren without talking it out with him. You jumped into a relationship with Rui without letting Ren go. You cheated on Rui… But you know what? You’re still not a bad person, Ann,” she said, poking at the center of Ann’s chest. “No one’s a saint. Even the best people do cruddy things at times, but it doesn’t make them a bad person.”

“Shiho…” Ann looked at her, still with a dreadful look.

“Especially when it comes to relationships,” Shiho mentioned. “No relationship is perfect. And most people don’t jump into them just to intentionally harm the other.”

“Y-Yeah…” Ann replied, a bit tentatively. “I… I guess you’re right.”

Shiho poked at Ann’s chest again, hard. Very hard. Almost to the point of stabbing. “No. I _ am _ right! Do you think my relationship with Ryuji is perfect? Oh boy, you are so wrong if you think we are.” She laughed, crossing her arms in amusement. “We argue. Some hurtful things have been said and done. But, they certainly weren’t intentional. We still love and care about each other very much… even if we’re both dufuses at times.” 

Ann chuckled. Shiho had a point.

“But my point is…” Shiho went on, giving Ann a gentle pat on the head, “...You’re not perfect, but you are still a good person, Ann. You have feelings. You have values, and know from right and wrong. You’re the most empathetic person I know, so I know you’re not a bad person. And if someone thinks you are, to heck with them! They don’t know the real you.”

“Shiho…” Ann sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“And besides…” Shiho added on, “if you were a bad person, I wouldn’t have let you in here to comfort you. Heck, we wouldn’t even be friends if I thought you were plain trash. So, accept the mistakes you have made, learn from them, and move on. Believe in yourself, Ann. I believe in you.” 

Ann threw her arms around Shiho, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

“Oh, Shiho! Thank you! You’re the best friend anyone could ever have!” Ann sobbed, feeling ever so grateful for having such a wonderful friend.

“Of course! So, stop being so sad and angsty. It’s so unlike you, and it’s giving me the hibbie-jibbies.” She gave her a nudge to the head.

Ann laughed, sniffling again. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, rubbing her nose. “I guess it’s the hormones. My curse week is coming up soon after all.”

Shiho chuckled. “Oh, you’re so silly. Come on. I know what we can do. Let’s do some shopping. That’ll help make you feel better.”

Ann beamed—what a splendid idea. “Okay!”

* * *

It was just another dreary rainy day.

That’s how it’d been for the last several days. There would be some moments of respite, but for the most part, the rain kept pouring relentlessly on the Tokyo streets. 

Ren sighed. Business had been slow today, so Sojiro decided to use this time to run some errands, leaving Ren to watch over the shop on his own for a bit.

Since no one was around, he decided to take a seat at the end of the coffee bar after wiping down the tables and counters, reaching over for the remote and flipping through several channels on the nearby TV before settling for a game show. At least that would keep his mind busy for the time being.

Two months had passed since the last time he saw Ann, but it felt longer than that. He did manage to see that promotional ad she was in on TV. She did very well; her acting had definitely improved over the years. 

He wondered how she was, haven’t hearing from her in a while. The last he heard, per Ryuji and Shiho, things between Ann and Rui were now over.

It wasn’t really a surprise—most wouldn’t forgive Ann’s actions, but… he hoped it didn’t end too messy between them. Then again, Rui agreed to continue working with Shiho and Ryuji for their wedding, so maybe things did manage to remain a bit civil?

Somehow, he felt he was a part to blame for the way things turned out between Ann and Rui. He shouldn’t have gave in and kissed her. If only he had restrained himself, maybe then he wouldn’t have caused so much pain.

But… even if he had pushed her away, would Rui and Ann have lasted? Did Ann really even love Rui?

_ “I love you, Ren…” _

Deep down… it didn’t seem so. Ren suspected it, but didn’t want to delve into it further because it would’ve just made things more complicated between him and her.

After all, just look at how things turned out.

Yet… he still missed her anyway. Although he was doing relatively well on his own, he still missed her. Her laugh. Her smile. 

Ren just hoped Rui was well too. From what it sounded like per Shiho and Ryuji, it seemed like he was, but still...

...he must’ve hated his guts.

Ren wouldn’t blame him. After all, he did sleep with his girl. Who wouldn’t resent a person who slept with their loved one?

The bells hanging on the front door chimed, indicating of someone’s presence.

“Welcome to—” Ren began to greet, but then stopped once he looked at the person before him.

It was Rui.

“Hello, Ren,” greeted the photographer with a casual wave of his hand. “It's been a while, don't you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... was a struggle to write, and hurt. Cheating/Infidelity is never ever cool, but it was interesting delving into the emotional aspect of it. Oh, Rui... You deserve SO much better :( 
> 
> I anticipate either the next chapter will be the last one or the one after the next. Funny, because before I changed my route with the story, it was planned for longer. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you got this far!
> 
> RVK


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter finally updated :) Woot! It's been a long one.

Ren felt his stomach flip at the sight of Rui in the café, feeling the surface of his skin crawl. He stood up from his seat.

“Welcome,” Ren greeted politely, yet stiff and rigid at the same time. “Feel free to sit wherever.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Rui gave a friendly smile, taking a seat at the coffee bar right as Ren walked behind the counter top to grab a menu for him. “Just one coffee, please,” he said just as Ren was about to hand him the menu. “Just black. No cream or sugar.”

Ren nodded as he took back the menu, walking over to the shelves for some coffee beans to prepare Rui’s coffee with. 

“Business slow today?” Rui asked, seemingly trying to strike up a casual conversation.

“Yeah,” Ren said, placing the beans in the grinder. “It’s usually slow around these times.”

“I see.”

Once the coffee was finished, Ren poured it into a mug, handing it to Rui, to which he thanked him for. 

_ Why has he been nice so far? _ Ren wondered, suspicions alarming in his mind. _ Is he planning something? Murder? _He swallowed, trying to gather himself together as he grabbed a rag from the back, wiping down the countertop just to do something with his hands. 

_ Can you blame him if he hates you, though? _ he began to reason, his chest growing heavy with guilt. _ You slept with his girlfriend. He has every right to hate you. _

Silence still lingered as sounds from the TV roam around the background, Ren awkwardly wiping the countertop as Rui sipped onto his coffee, his attention onto the TV.

_He has to be here to chew me out. _ Ren surmised. _ Why else would you go to the café where the guy who slept with your girlfriend works? _

“How have you been, Ren?” asked Rui, his attention now turned to him.

Ren flinched, not expecting such an open-ended question from him. “Nothing much. Just school and work,” he answered, trying to maintain his composure. “You?”

“Nothing new either. Still traveling around. Just got back from Paris. I’m feeling a little jet-lagged,” he said with another friendly smile. “You know… No matter how many times I travel, I just never get used to it, haha,” Rui chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

“I see…” Ren replied, still unsure of what else to say. All he could do was prepare himself, waiting for Rui to lash out and bite.

But… as Rui kept going on and on about his Paris trip, he remained relatively polite and civil, which baffled Ren. How the heck could he be calm and collected like this? Rui shouldn’t be calm... He should be livid. He should be trying to beat Ren to a pulp. 

So, why wasn’t he doing that?

“Ren…” Rui said, a slight firmness in his usual amicable tone. And there it was. Finally. A break in his kind spirited nature. That was then Ren knew, anticipating what was yet to come as he stood behind the counter quietly. “I’m sure you heard about me and Ann…”

Ren’s gaze lowered.

“Rui… I—” He wanted to apologize, but then Rui interjected him with a raise of his hand.

“Don’t,” Rui said, shaking his head slowly. “It wasn’t working out anyways.”

“It still doesn’t make it right,” Ren disagreed, feeling incredibly ashamed of himself. “I… I got in the way of you two. You… You should hate me.”

Rui shook his head again.

“No. You’re a good man, Ren. That’s why I can’t hate you.”

Then, Ren shook his head. “You should.”

“And what would that do? Make Ann want me instead of you?” Rui asked, a bit rhetorically. “It won’t change a thing. There’s no point.”

“But still… Ann was your girlfriend,” Ren tried to reason, now looking at the overly forgiving photographer. The way Rui was handling this was so… confusing. Seriously—why wasn’t he mad?

“She wasn’t happy though…” Rui stated, staring down at his coffee. “We enjoyed each others’ company. But, no matter how hard I tried, she never seemed quite… there. Her thoughts were always elsewhere, even when we were intimate.” 

Rui looked up at Ren, a small, sad smile on his face. “One night I stayed at her place, I went through the drawers of her desk in her room, trying to search for a pen. There was a locket… of you and her…” he paused, eyes averting from Ren’s again. “That’s when I started to speculate… that maybe her feelings for you weren’t over yet.”

“Rui…” Ren could only say, rendered speechless by the overwhelming shameful guilt. To hear this was so… heartbreaking. The way Rui smiled. The veiled sadness in his eyes… Here was a kind, genuine man, who genuinely loved Ann. But, his feelings weren’t returned—and he knew it all along in his relationship with her. 

“But... “ Rui looked up at the ceiling, looking wistful as he closed his eyes for a moment. “I admit… I still hoped… that maybe… she’d have some room for me.”

Ren still said nothing, feeling like the biggest scumbag on the planet. He felt selfish. Truly selfish. Did he really deserve Ann when there was someone obviously less selfish than him? Did he really?

“That was just wishful thinking though.” Rui smiled at Ren again, then sipped on his coffee. “In the end, I just have to accept it as it is. If I’m not the one for Ann, then I must accept that.”

Rui… deserved so much better than this. 

“Still, Rui... I’m so sorry…” Ren still apologized, bowing deeply. “Ann and I… had some unresolved feelings… and you got caught up in it. I’m so sorry.”

Rui laughed, making Ren confused.

“Oh, come on, Ren. I just told you there was no need. You love Ann, right? You shouldn’t be sorry for that.”

Rui had a point, but still...

“But,” Ren protested. “I’m still sorry for the things we did. You... didn’t deserve that.”

“Well, it did sting a bit… and I admit, I wasn’t too pleased about it,” Rui confessed, then gave a nonchalant shrug. “But, you know what? What’s the point in holding a grudge over unrequited feelings? You can’t force someone to love you. It is what it is.”

“You truly are a good man, Rui.” Ren said in awe, impressed with how calm and collected this guy was still despite all the wrongs done to him. “I think Ann should’ve gone for you instead.”

The photographer laughed again. “Don’t think that way. I think Ann chose a great guy. Sure, you’re not perfect, but you’re still great.”

Ren let out a light chuckle, a weight lifting off his chest. It was comforting hearing that from Rui, even though Ren deserved to be reprimanded more. 

“Anyways…” Rui said with a stretch of his arms, changing the subject. “Now that that is out of the way, may I have another cup of coffee?” He raised his empty mug. “It was fantastic. I’m definitely more awake than I was several minutes ago when I came in, haha!”

“Of course.” Ren nodded in keenness, reaching over for the pot of coffee he had made not too long ago. “Anytime.”

“Thank you, Ren…” Rui gave a small smile.

Ren smiled back, albeit sadly. Rui might seem happy-go-lucky on the outside, but deep down, Ren could sense that the kind-hearted man was terribly heartbroken. It was subtle, but still there. He wished he could do something for him, but what? What could he do? 

Ren shook his head. The least he could do, was thank Rui for having such a big selfless heart.

“No, Rui… Thank you…” Ren corrected, pouring the coffee in Rui’s mug. “For forgiving me—even though I don’t deserve it.”

Rui’s smile widened a bit.

“Every good man deserves another chance.”

* * *

_ One month later… _

It was a beautiful spring, a time of renewal—a sign of hope, growth, and love.

The wedding ceremony in the flourished sakura garden was lovely. Cherry blossom petals wafted in the gentle breeze like confetti and scattered all over the scene. And there stood the beautiful bride and handsome groom, holding each others hands and exchanging vows.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said the pastor, closing his book. “You may kiss the bride.

And Ryuji pushed Shiho’s veil from her face and kissed her, taking her in his arms as the crowds behind them clapped and cheered on.

At the side of the vined and flowered arbor, Ann wiped a tear from her eye, overjoyous in seeing her best friend finally getting wed to someone who made her happy. She swore to god that if Ryuji did anything that hurt Shiho, she’d kick his ass to the moon. 

But… looking at the two, it didn’t seem that she had to worry.

After a while of taking post-ceremony photos, everyone gathered to the wedding reception at the nearby ballroom across from the garden. The ballroom was... extravagant, to say the least. It was practically a luxurious palace with all its fancy marble floors, shimmering chandeliers, and fountain statues. 

Overall, the reception was going well so far, with close friends and family sitting together at tables decorated with flower petals and candles in glass holders, conversing many things over delicious meals.

Evening eventually came, and people were getting a little rowdier. The free alcohol served at the open bar didn’t help much with that either. But at least most were having a fun time. Many people were dancing, taking pictures at the photo booth, engaging in other various activities the DJ led.

Ann’s friends seemed to be enjoying their time too. Makoto and Haru were happily chatting together over at the bar. Ryuji and Shiho were dancing silly in the middle of the ballroom with the crowds as infectious dancing music played in the background. Yusuke and Futaba were still at the food table, admiring and tasting all the delicacies it had to offer. After a while, they had all eventually come together, dancing away under the sparkling disco ball in the now dim-lighted room.

In her dazzling maroon dress, Ann sighed, twirling her champagne glass around as she sat alone at her table. She watched as her other friends danced on the dance floor, contemplating on whether to join them or not. To be honest, she really wasn’t in the mood to dance. Perhaps, a little more champagne would get her in the mood.

She noticed Ren casually conversing with the others at other tables. He had been around since the beginning of the wedding ceremony, but despite that, they hadn’t spoken much aside from formal greetings and such.

Maybe this would be the time to talk to him? Or maybe this wasn’t the right time.

Maybe this wasn’t the right time.

And then...

“Is this seat taken?”

Ann looked up, and there Ren was, stunning as ever in his black tux up close. He had worn no glasses this time around, which accentuated the intensity in those beautiful silver eyes.

She smiled, shaking her head.

“No,” she answered him, beckoning him to sit down. “Go ahead.”

“So… What are you doing here alone?” he asked, looking over at the dance floor with her. “Not feeling up to party?”

Ann chuckled, sipping on her champagne. “Oh, no. I’ll socialize eventually. I’m just enjoying my drink first.”

“Ah, I see,” he said with a chuckle of his own. “Still classy as ever.” Then, a slight pause. He turned to her. “So, how have you been?”

“Good,” she said, nervously twirling a blonde lock around her finger. “I, um... have another casting for an upcoming ad.”

“That’s great! I saw the last one you were in,” he mentioned. “You did very well.”

She smiled. “Thanks! Hopefully this time will go smoothly too... How about you?” She changed the subject to him. “Anything new with school?”

“Not really.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “A couple of research papers to do. But that’s it…”

“Sounds like you’ve been busy,” she commented with light jest, letting out another light-hearted chuckle.

He laughed too. “Yeah. Very busy.”

And they continued talking, like best friends trying to catch up after a long time apart.

* * *

On the other corner of the extravagant ballroom, Rui smiled as he watched Ann and Ren conversing together at the table. They looked so… good together. And… happy. It was a heartwarming sight.

He still loved her and it still hurt, but, nonetheless, he was happy for her. She finally found what she wanted, and seemed very happy with it. Good for her, and good for Ren too. He wished her the best of luck, as well as him.

As for Rui himself, he’d just continue progressing forward with his career. Perhaps he’d specialize in wedding photography—there was always a need for it, and it seemed more stable than traveling around like he had been doing for the last few years.

He sighed, standing up from his seat. He needed a long stretch.

As soon as he turned around and was about to make his way, however, a lady bumped smack into him, accidentally spilling her champagne all over her sparkly violet dress… as well as his new dress shirt.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, sir!!!“ the lady profusely apologized, immediately reaching over for one of the cloth napkins on the table to dab onto the spot of his shirt she just stained. “I didn’t mean to—“

Rui raised his hands, trying to stop her. “Oh, no worries, Miss! I was the one who wasn’t paying attention—“

As soon as he glanced at her face, he then recognized her.

“Watanabe…san?” he said, and she immediately looked up at him.

“Oh!!! Tonegawa-san!” Rei’s chestnut eyes widened. “I didn’t recognize you for a moment. But, umm… Hi! Nice to see you again!” she greeted with a sheepish smile, nervously laughing. 

“Haha, good to see you too,” he said with a light laugh of his own. “What a small world this is to run into each other again, huh?”

“Yeah.” Rei smiled, looking left and right as if searching for something missing. “Are you here with Takamaki-san?”

His heart sank at that, but he still smiled anyways, shaking his head. “Oh, no. We’re no longer together. But, I still agreed to do Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto’s pictures. So that’s why I’m here.”

There was a remorseful look on her face. She averted her gaze downward. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—“

He raised his hand to stop her, chuckling. “It’s fine... I’m impressed with how things turned out here.” He quickly changed the subject. “It’s a really nice wedding, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” She smiled again, looking out toward the dance floor. “It really is a lovely wedding.”

There was a small pause.

“So… Did you come here with a date?” he asked out of curiosity, and suddenly her bright expression disheartened a bit.

“Oh, no… Just me,” she said, tucking a strand of curled locks behind her ear. “I... originally had one. But I guess… he couldn’t make it today, haha.” She let out a mirthless laugh as her smile dwindled a bit, subtly betraying her disappointment.

“I see…” he responded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Silence came between them for a moment. He examined her. She seemed nervous, her cheeks with a tint of pink as she fumbled with her hands. Perhaps she was just a little shy.

It was… cute.

Rui smiled again.

“Hey. I heard there’s a chocolate fountain at the back,” he mentioned to her, craning his head toward the back. “Wanna check it out?” 

Rei bobbed her head to the side, looking curious for a moment, but then smiled back, giving a small nod.

“Okay! Let’s go.”

And he walked on with her, just casually conversing with her as she slowly warmed up to him on the way. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It seems that everyone’s having a good time,” Ann noted, her eyes focused on the dance floor again.

“Yeah…” Ren said, also turning his attention to the dancing crowds. “How about you? Are you enjoying yourself right now?”

“I am… Seeing my best friend getting married makes me so happy,” she responded happily and then paused for a bit, looking back at him. “And… I’m happy talking with you again after so long...”

“Yeah…” he said, turning and meeting her gaze. “Same here.”

There were no words said after that. The two of them then turned their heads back to the dance floor, watching the crowds dancing the night away.

She thought of the last time she saw him—her intense, passionate affair with him. He had told her he still loved her. She had told him she still loved him. But... then he said he needed time. They needed time. It had been three months since they saw each other, more than enough time to sort out their thoughts and feelings. 

She wondered after all that time— Did he still love her? Or, was it just baggage, unresolved feelings leftover from the past that fleeted away through time?

“Ann…” Ren said after a while of silence. He turned to look at her again. She turned to look at him once more. A small smile then spread across his face. “You look beautiful tonight.” His voice softened, warm and genuine in tone.

Her heart fluttered at that. 

“Oh. Thank you.” She smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks warm up a little. “You... look great too.”

Undoubtedly, Ann knew... that she still loved Ren.

The DJ paused the music in the room for a moment to speak into the mic about grabbing a partner for the next song...

...And then, a familiar music box melody played, to which Ann immediately recognized the song. 

She gave Ren a knowing look, a nervous smile making its way on her lips as the song played in the background. “Oh… haha! This song.”

“Haha,” he laughed nervously too, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah…”

_ Spending everyday with you like this, _

“We danced to this on our first anniversary. Do you remember that?” Ann asked, watching the crowd slow-dancing on the dance floor.

_ This time is precious to me. _

“I do,” he said, joining in her viewing.

_ I know I complain about little things... _

“That day…” Ann paused, looking back at him with a wistful smile. “...was nice, huh?”

“Yeah...” He gave her a soft smile.

_ ...but I want to stay smiling by your side. _

A moment of silence came between them. As Ann recollected the past memories of their first dance together, she wondered if he was thinking about it too. 

Her heart raced, uncertain of what was yet to come. 

_ If you're ever worried... _

Then, he slowly extended his left hand out in front of her—a small, but confident smile on his lips.

“Would you like to dance?”

_ I want to be the one to hold your hand. _

Her eyes trailed from his hand to those intense silver eyes, alluring in many ways that still made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

_ If I'm ever worried… _

She then smiled warmly, gently placing her hand in his.

“Okay.”

_ ...make me smile while holding me. _

He led her to the center of the dance floor—hand in hand. Facing each other, he placed one hand onto her waist as he continued holding her hand with the other, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They began swaying to the slow beat as their eyes locked, exchanging soft smiles as they gazed into each others’ eyes.

And in that moment, the world around her became a blur.

“Haha. Brings back memories…” Ann reminisced, moving a little closer to him as they kept swaying back and forth. She let out a small chuckle. “We had some good times, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, gently pressing her against him. “We did.”

_ From now on I'll stay together with you…. _

The song in the background still playing, Ann rested her cheek against Ren’s chest, the warmth of him filling her in all the right places. She needed this. This was exactly what she needed.

_ ...because I haven't got enough courage to get over you. _

“I miss this…” she murmured, so softly, barely an utterance that was to be caught. “I still… miss you, Ren.”

_ If you ever find yourself saying, "I want to quit," _

He held her closer, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

_ I'll snuggle up to you. _

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Me too. I miss you too, Ann.”

They continued to dance as the song went on, finally heading into its climax.

_ I'm not saying that I have everything... _

“I…” she began, nuzzling him as her hand holding his grasped it gently. “...I never stopped loving you, Ren. Even through the years we weren’t together… the hardships we had… I never stopped.” 

_ ...but I want to give everything that I have... _

His arms slowly wrapping around her, he drew her closer, holding her tighter as they continued to sway around in place.

_ ...to you and only you. _

“I never stopped either…” he told her softly, kissing her forehead. “Never.”

_ My love is carried by my voice. _

“Can we…” she paused, looking up at him. “...try again?”

Steps slowing, but not stopping, they both pulled back a little, gazing deeply into each others’ eyes. She’d understand if he told her no—after all the mess she put him through. But... she still hoped for another chance. 

He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking it ever so gently with his thumb.

And then, he leaned in… and his lips met hers. They kissed slowly for a moment, unconcerned about the others dancing around them. 

_ Make me smile while holding me... _

“Yes,” he whispered when their lips parted slightly for a moment, thumb stroking her cheek again. “Let’s try again.”

_ Tightly, very tightly... _

He kissed her once more and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and promising herself to never let him go ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... for those of you who don't know... the song referred to at the end was "Futari De" by Koda Kumi. I originally wrote the dance scene envisioning the song "Eternally" by Utada Hikaru, but due to changes in the story and scene, I had to think of another song to match the context of the scene. That, and this scene wasn't originally intended to be the last one—I actually intended it to be in the middle, where Ren and Ann would share an "almost" kiss again. 
> 
> Translated lyrics were taken from these sources: 
> 
> https://shinitakashi.blogspot.com/2006/10/koda-kumi-futari-de-lyrics.html
> 
> https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Koda_Kumi:ふたりで...
> 
> There were some translations I liked more than the other so I kinda switched back and forth when trying to insert them in the story.
> 
> Oh! And a huge shoutout to my discord friends in the Shuann server and Jokermans for supporting me as I wrote this. You guys are the best! Hope to see more Shuann works from you guys :)
> 
> Anyways. Hoped you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> RVK


End file.
